The Girl Next Door
by nickelmarine
Summary: Joan Redwood moved into a new home in Privet Drive, London. She meets Harry Potter, her next door neighbor and they suddenly become friends...or, lovers?
1. The Invitation

Authors note: This is my first fanfic ever written! I'm so happy! This is a story about myself and Harry Potter (wow, isn't that nice?) Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy the fanfic!  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
Chapter one: The Invitation  
  
It was a hot July day and Harry Potter sat at his desk, looking outside. Nothing had really changed for him that summer; except that he was able to have his school things with him and that he had new neighbors. His new neighbors, he knew were from America, and had lived there for two weeks but what had surprised him that Aunt Petunia had not invited them over so she could meet them He was not honking about the weather, but instead, what was going to happen to him. At the end of previous school year, Lord Voldemort, had returned to power, and he had returned with a vengeance. Harry knew that his life and the life of his friends were in mortal danger. He longing for September the first the day he would return to Hogwarts. He was distracted by a girl coming out of the house and was coming up to his house. Harry sprinted down stairs and answered the door as soon as he heard the doorbell. A girl around his age stood there with a blue skirt with seashells and a peasant top and a braid that ran down her back.  
  
" Oh! Hi! I am Joan, Joan Redwood. I am your new neighbor I guess," she said, smiling. " Hi! I'm Harry Potter. Welcome I guess," replied Harry " Since we are new to the neighborhood, my mom is inviting you and your family to dinner this evening" said Joan. Before Harry, could say anything though, a voice came in form the lounge. " Who is it at the door, boy?" yelled Uncle Vernon, for the lounge. " The new neighbor" replied Joan in the direction of the voice. Suddenly, Petunia appeared out of nowhere. " Hello, I am Petunia Dursley. And you, my dear are?" she said in a false voice. " Hi, Mrs. Dursley. I am Joan Redwood. As I was telling your son here-". At this, Petunia interrupted.  
  
" He is not my son. He is my orphaned nephew who we have to care for," said Petunia, with disgust dripping from her voice. Joan picked up on the feeling but said nothing. " I am sorry, I did not know. Anyway, my mother is inviting you, your husband, your son, and Harry, to dinner at my house this evening" said Joan sweetly. " We would love to come, my dear. Around what time will this take place?" asked Petunia. " At seven o' clock" said Joan. " Seven it is then" said Petunia. " See you then. Bye Harry" said Joan and she turned and went home. Harry closed the door and turned to go up stairs, but Petunia stopped him.  
  
" You could wipe off that smug look off you face boy. You are not going tonight," said Petunia fiercely. " Yes I am. I was invited" Harry shot back. " So? What do I care! You are still not coming!" yelled Petunia. " It is bad manners, to turned down an invitation that I already agreed to attend," yelled Harry. " Well we will just make up an excuse for you" said Petunia. " Sure go ahead and do that. They will find out that you lied and you will lose their trust and they will never tell you their story or gossip again," said Harry, skillfully using his aunt's weakness.  
  
" Fine. You can come. But don't y7ou even think of talking about your abnormality your school or your world" said Petunia. She turned immediately and went into the lounge to tell Vernon and Dudley about those evening's events. Harry quickly sprinted up stairs and locked himself in his room. He started talking to Hedwig, hoping to get some sense of what he did.  
  
" Why did I do that?! I could have sent the whole night working and catching up on homework," he said to Hedwig. " I could've gotten grounded and they could have separated me from all my school things" continued Harry. Hedwig looked a bit sympathetic. " Hey I'll just enjoy myself. This is the first time I have gone out since becoming a wizard. It might be fun and Joan seems like a nice girl," Harry finally concluded. He began doing what homework he could and finally began to get ready at six-thirty.  
  
At seven o'clock, the Dursleys and Harry walked out the front door. The Dursleys had dressed and looked as prim and proper as ever. Harry looked very casual in corduroy pants and a red shirt. When they knocked on the door, Mrs. Redwood greeted them and led them inside to the lounge.  
  
" Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, how nice it is to have you over. I would have asked you sooner but we have been very busy unpacking" said Mrs. Redwood. " Yes, I understood that. I said to myself, ' I will them two weeks then I will invite them over'" said Petunia in a false voice. Harry had stayed outside in the hallway, looking at the pictures on the wall when all of a sudden, Joan bumped right into him.  
  
" Harry! You came!" said Joan in happy voice. " Of course I came. I was invited," said Harry, smiling. " That's not what I meant. I meant that your aunt seemed like she didn't want you talking to anybody," said Joan. " It's a long story, I tell you later. Let's go inside shall we?" he said changing the subject. Joan led him into the lounge. She sat down next to her mother and he sat across from her.  
  
" So you, must be Harry?" said Mrs. Redwood after Harry sat down. " Yes, ma'am" said Harry politely. " When, Harry, where do you go to school?" asked Mrs. Redwood. Before anyone could answer, Harry replied. " Hogwarts" he said. Petunia and Vernon were stupefied. Everyone but Mrs. Redwood noticed.  
  
" What do they teach there?" she prompted. " They teach medicine and animal care," said Harry much to the relief of Petunia. Petunia changed the subject quickly. " And where is Mr. Redwood this evening?" she asked. " My father is in London. He is the United States ambassador to Great Britain. You see he wanted us to be away from all the talk of war and everything, so we found a house here in Surrey" said Joan. Mrs. Redwood and Petunia began talking about cooking and clothes. Joan quickly stood up and started to walk out the door.  
  
" Joan, where are you going?" asked Mrs. Redwood. " I am going to check on dinner and set the table," said Joan. " Can I help?" asked Harry quickly. " Sure, if you want" said Joan. Petunia poked Dudley in the ribs.  
  
" Dudley would like to help also" she said, determined not to let her son be up staged by her good for nothing, freak nephew. Harry and Dudley both looked at her as if she was crazy. " It's alright, Mrs. Dursley. I'm fine with Harry's help," said Joan quickly grabbing Harry by the hand and leading him out of the room. After they had closed the door, she turned around to look at Harry. " Do you really want to help me or did you just want to get out of there?" she asked.  
  
" What would you say if, I told you that I wanted to help?" said Harry. " I normally don't meet guys who are so anxious to help a girl they just met. Unless of course she was really pretty and the guy was trying to get with her. Somehow, I don't think that it is that scenario with you," said Joan, as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. It was the first time that Harry noticed that they were warm, dark eyes.  
  
" I really want to help. I am sorry if you got a bad impression from me" said Harry apologetically. " It's okay. Anyway the kitchen, is this way," she said, grinning and leading him into the kitchen. Harry looked around quietly, not knowing what to do. " Here, put these on," said Joan, tossing Harry a pair of oven mitts. Harry awkwardly put them on.  
  
" I am going to open the oven and your are going to pull the pan that is in there. Be careful don't get burned" said Joan. Harry careful pulled out the pan. Inside was a dozen or so baked potatoes. Joan helped Harry put the pan on the counter. She climbed up on a little ladder, opened the cupboards and pulled out a porcelain plate. Then she slowly put the potatoes on the plate. " Here grab those bowls and follow me," she said as she grabbed the potatoes plate and led Harry to the dining room. There, Joan gracefully placed all the plates and soon, the whole table was done.  
  
" It is missing something," said Joan. She thought for a while. To Harry, the table looked and smelled wonderful. Suddenly, Joan ran right into the kitchen and out the back door. Harry ran after her. He found her picking some red roses, who had just started blooming. He looked at her thoughtfully. She seemed so delicate and pretty in the light of the full moon. Suddenly she stood up and he noticed what she was wearing, a jean skirt, w designed peasant top, dangling earrings, and her hair was softly braided.  
  
" Ow!" said Joan. " What?" he asked. " I cut myself on the thorn" she said. He saw her wince. He went over to look at the cut. It was only a scratch but it bleed as if it was a deep cut. A trickle of blood went down to her wrist.  
  
" Come on. Let's go and clean that up," said Harry, as Joan walked inside and her picked up the roses she had dropped when she had gotten scratched. They walked in and Harry got a towel and cleaned up the cut for her. Joan showed him where the first aid kit was so she was able to wear a band-aid. Suddenly, Joan looked up at the clock.  
  
" The food!" she said and she ran to the dinning room. She put the roses in a vase straightened up everything. And went into the lounge where the Dorsey's and Mrs. Redwood were still waiting. " Dinner is served" she announced and started back into the dinning room. Harry was still in the dinning room. When she sat down, he sat down next to her. They had a nice dinner. When they had finished, Mrs. Redwood announced that cake and coffee was to be in the lounge. Joan stayed behind to clear the table while Mrs. Redwood got the coffee tray and the cake slices. Harry decided to help Joan.  
  
" Come to help me again, have ya, Potter " said Joan as she saw Harry as he came into the kitchen. " Very cute. So you prefer cleaning to be entertained by my aunt and her family?" asked Harry slyly. " So, you prefer helping me than staying with them don't you? Why is that they are your family. Why do you hate each other so much if you are the only family you have?" asked Joan, smiling as she put dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
" My, aunt hates me because she hated my mom and her life style. She hates me because I am just like my mum and dad?" said Harry, wishing that she wouldn't continue asking him questions about his abnormality. " So your aunt hates you because you are just like your mom? Weird. I wonder, thought, how did you end up at your aunt's place anyway?" asked Joan. " Well, as you heard I am an orphan. When I was a year old, my parents were murdered, on Halloween-" saying those words made Harry stop and think about what he had learned in the past five years. Joan sensed Harry's sad feelings.  
  
" Oh Harry, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories. I know the feeling," said Joan, who looked a bit sad. " What do you mean? Your mom is in the next room," said Harry. " Well, my mom and dad were victims of a drive by shooting, in Los Angeles, where I was born. They were visiting my aunts and uncle that live there. I chose not to go," said Joan with her eyes tearing up as she remembered that night.  
  
" So who is that woman and the ambassador?" asked Harry, feeling sorry for this girl. " They are my godparents. I almost didn't live with them but, the courts deseeded otherwise," said Joan simply. " How old were you?' asked Harry. " I was seven. I was staying at a neighbor's house. Then the police came and told me. My godparents were there. They were there the whole time," said Joan. Harry pushed his bangs back to get them out of his eyes, reveling his scar. Joan saw it and asked.  
  
" How did you get that scar?" she asked. Harry was nervous. He couldn't tell a muggle about his world, especially about his scar. " Well, er, when I was at school, my cousin threw a pop-up book at me. I have had it since then" said Harry, feeling bad about saying what he had just said. " Figured Dudley Dursley would do something like that," said Joan. " What do you mean? You just met Dudley tonight" asked Harry. " Well, he seems like the type doesn't he?" asked Joan.  
  
" I guess- yeah he is" said Harry. He smirked. They continued to put the dishes in silence. After a while, Joan went to the radio and put on some music. Harry didn't recognize it but Joan did. She soon started singing. She sings pretty good, thought Harry. Then Mrs. Redwood came in and told us to come and relax in the lounge. They dried their hands, turned off the radio, and went to the lounge. Petunia and Vernon gave Harry dirty looks as he came in. he sat down next to Joan. She served him a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of milk. He ate cake but did not listen to the conversation. Vernon was talking to Mrs. Redwood about drills. Petunia ended up talking about the life of everyone on the block. Finally at nine- thirty the Durselys decided to leave. They had to go to London the next day for school things for Dudley. Joan escorted them to the door. As Harry went out the door, Joan pulled him back.  
  
" Can you sneak out of your room and come to my back yard?" asked Joan. " Why?" asked Harry? " So we can talk. So can you?" said Joan with a girlish look in her eyes. " Yeah just give me fifteen minutes," said Harry " Bring a jacket if you want" said Joan as he left.  
  
As soon as Harry got back to his room, he locked his door and opened Hedwig's cage. He told her to fly to the next yard in fifteen minutes. She flew out the window. Harry pulled one if his sweaters that Mrs. Weasley had given him two years before, which had a lion on it. He pulled the window open and slowly climbed out. He fell gently on to the grass. He climbed the fence and slowly eased himself over the fence. At the top, he jumped off and landed in a cat form.  
  
" About time" a voice said behind him. He stood and saw Joan in grey pants, a white shirt and a black sweater. " I had to change and you didn't have to sneak out of your room and climb a fence," said Harry, smiling. " Cool sweater. Where did you buy it?" asked Joan looking at the sweater. " I didn't buy it. My best friend, Ron, his mum made it for me" said Harry. " Coolness" said Joan smiling. " So where are we going to talk?" asked Harry. " Over here" said Joan pointing to a couple of blankets in a corner. They walked over and sat down on the blankets.  
  
" I have surprise for you" said Harry. " What is it?" asked Joan. " Hedwig" he called out. Hedwig came flying to Harry's outstretched hand. Joan was taken aback. " Whoa" was all that Joan could say. She slowly got closer to pet Hedwig and Harry held out his arm. She gently stretched her hand and gently stroked Hedwig. " What's its name?" asked Joan. " Her name is Hedwig," said Harry. " How long have you had her?" asked Joan.  
  
" Five years tomorrow. She was a birthday present. My first real present ever" said Harry, remembering the day that he had received Hedwig. It had been the day of his first trip to Diagon Alley. " Now there is good present to get. Wait a minute! What do you mean it is the 'first real present ever'! Didn't your aunt and uncle ever celebrate your birthday?" asked Joan.  
  
" Of course not. Remember they hated me" said Harry, darkly. He let Hedwig fly off, knowing he would see her soon. " Forgot that. God, you must really hate it. So, I guess you can't wait till you get back to school, huh?" said Joan. " Yeah. It is the first place I ever had friends. I guess you won't know what that is like," said Harry. " As a matter of fact I do. You see when my parents died, everybody went out of their way to treat me nice, make sure I was happy. But I wasn't. I didn't have a real friend. Everybody who hung around me, were told to by the teacher to make sure I was okay. It sucked," said Joan.  
  
" So are you happy here?" asked Harry. " Yeah, actually. Nobody's treating me as if I could break at any moment. Everybody I have met treat me as a person not a porcelain doll. So, enough about me. Tell me about you and your life at school. You kinda give off that feeling of an adventurer for some reason. But let's sit first" said Joan. Harry and Joan sat down on the warm blankets on the grass. Harry told her about Hogwarts but left out all the magical part. He wanted to tell her but he didn't want her to be afraid of him.  
  
They talked for a while. Trading thoughts, ideas, and information. A little before midnight lay down on the grass, on her blanket. At midnight, a few owls, including Hedwig, came towards them. Joan was startled and grabbed Harry's hand to tell him what was coming. " Cool, my letter is here," said Harry as he opened the letter dropped by a barn owl. He put the letters aside and got Ron's letter from Pig. " Are these your owls?" asked Joan, seeing how friendly Harry was with each one.  
  
" No, I only have Hedwig. The barn owl belongs to my school and my friend Hagrid uses it to send my school letters and a birthday card and package. That little owl, he's a minute owl and he belongs to my friend Ron. Oww, Pig!" said Harry, the accidentally hit Pig. " Pig? What kinda name is that?" asked Joan, stroking Hedwig who had landed next to her.  
  
" Well his name is Pigwidgeon, but we all call him 'Pig'. Come here Hedwig," said Harry, smiling. He got the letter off of Hedwig and let her fly off again. " So, do and people in Great Britain have owls?" asked Joan. " No, I'll explain later," said Harry, dodging the subject. He opened Ron's letter. Harry- how's the summer going? It hasn't been good for us. Everyone is scared. They all think that You-Know-Who might kill them. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore wrote to my mum to come and pick you up a day before school starts to take you to London, if you can't get a ride from the muggles. I reckon that you do, though. Mum is scared to even go outside for the laundry. Happy Birthday. I hope you are safe. Write back and I'll see soon. See you soon- Ron  
  
" When do you go back to school, Harry?" asked Joan. " Hold on let me check," said Harry. Harry ripped open the letter he thought was from Hagrid. But it was from Professor Dumbledore himself. Dear Harry, It is to my understanding that you are under no protection from Lord Voldemort. Therefore I grant you permission to use magic, but only under threatening circumstances. I would ask you to stay at your aunt and uncle's house. On the day before the school year starts, I will go and pick you up myself. I request that you be at the Leaky Cauldron on August 31st at three o'clock in the afternoon. Please write back if there are any complications. Enjoy the rest of your summer. Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore P.S. Happy Birthday from myself and Hagrid.  
  
" I return on the first of September but I guess I have to be in London on the 31st. I guess I'll ask Mrs. Weasley to take me. Anyway" said Harry. " Maybe my mom can take you. I'll ask," said Joan. " I wonder what Hermione sent me," said Harry as he grabbed her letter. Dear Harry- I wasn't able to get you anything for your birthday so I'll give you your present either if I see you at Diagon Alley or on the train. Anyway happy birthday and see you when I can Love, Hermione  
  
" Oh well, I guess I'll see her at school" said Harry, a bit sad. " Hermione is your girlfriend?" asked Joan. " No! She is one of my best friends. What made you ask that?" asked Harry. " Well, you seemed, well, excited when you reached for her letter. I just made an assumption and I was wrong. Happy?" said Joan. " Yeah as a matter of fact I am" said Harry.  
  
" So it's your birthday?" asked Joan. " Yeah. I am fifteen," said Harry. " Well then happy birthday" said Joan and kissed Harry on the check. " Er- thanks. What time is it?" asked Harry. Joan pulled her sleeve back and looked at her watched. " Oh, it twelve-thirty" said Joan. " What!" said Harry. " We have got to go. I didn't realize it was so late," said Joan standing up and picking up her and Harry's blanket. Harry began to pick up his letters and his mess that he had made with his envelopes.  
  
" Okay that's all of it. So I'll see you later" said Harry. As he walked over the fence, Joan walked with him. " Thanks for having me over here. It was fun," said Harry. " Sure. You're welcome here any time," said Joan smiling. Harry and Joan stood there for a while feeling a bit weird. Joan opened her mouth to say something but Harry kissed her on the lips. " What was that for?" asked Joan when Harry pulled back. " For liking me and not knowing who I really am" said Harry, who climbed over the fence. When he jumped down, he turned around and watched Joan as she turned to go back into her house. When she had gone in, Harry started to climb up the wall to his room. As soon as he got in he changed into his pajamas and went straight to sleep.  
  
That night he had a strange dream. He saw a girl crying by her self in a place that he had never seen before and that two pale white people that look familiar to him placed their hands on her shoulder. Then the two people looked up at Harry and smiled. Harry realized that the two people were his parents and that the little girl was Joan. His mother smiled at him and said the words " Help her". Then Harry woke up. It was six thirty in the morning. What could it mean? he thought to himself.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
Did you enjoy they story? I hope you did! ^_^ Oh yea, and Please review!!! I would appreciate it if you submitted one. 


	2. The Revelation

Quick note for readers! I am not Joan no matter what you may think! Although part of my name is "Joan", I am not the girl in this story [although I would love to be]. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2- The Revelation  
  
Harry sat up in his bed, confused. He looked at his clock, which read seven in the morning. He looked up at the ceiling and began to think. What could that dream mean? he thought to himself. He quickly stood up and went to his window. It was a sunny morning and it was going to be a clear day. He began to think of whom he could ask to decipher the dream. He was very curious as to what it meant. He finally decided to write to Sirius and ask him what the dream meant. Just as he was going to write the letter, an owl can in and dropped a letter on his desk. Harry grabbed the letter, opened it, and read it.  
  
Dear Harry- Happy Birthday. I hope you are safe and well. Things are very dangerous so I asked Professor Dumbledore to ask him if he would let you use magic if you needed it. Hopefully he will comply. Anyway please be safe, and don't do anything stupid looking running away from you aunt and uncle's house like you did two years ago. I am returning to Hogwarts so, I will see you when I get there. Happy Birthday and be safe. -Sirius.  
  
Harry felt a bit relived because Sirius would be safe at Hogwarts and he could ask advice from him when he needed to. Dear Sirius- don't worry, I'm safe. Things have been pretty quiet around here. But I did have a weird dream last night. I saw this girl I know, she's my new neighbor, and she was crying. Then my parents appeared and put their hands on her shoulders. My mum turned and looked right at me, said to help her. What does it mean? It was so weird. Please try and figure it out. See ya at school- Harry. Looking at what he wrote, Harry felt stupid. But he sent the letter anyway. And he started to write to Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid, thanking them for their letters and birthday wishes.  
  
He wrote to Ron and told him that he would get a ride to Diagon Alley from a new friend and that he would see them on the train to Hogwarts if he wanted, though they could meet there if he wanted. As Harry sealed and sent the letters off. He felt worried as he watched the owls flew off. What if the letters were intercepted and his friends got in trouble, but he decided that he would hope everything went all right. He decided to clean his room and unlock his door because the Durselys would be up soon.  
  
Later that morning, as Harry was in the kitchen eating breakfast, his aunt spoke to him. " You will stay with Mrs. Figg, today. We need to go shopping for Dudley's school things. So hurry up and finish your food so we can leave" she snapped. Harry finished his food and ran upstairs. He was going to need his wand and he opened his window and left Hedwig's cage open incase she returned while he was away. He carefully put his wand in his pocket and went back down stairs. Aunt Petunia was ready and walked him over to Mrs. Figg's house. But much to Harry's surprise, Mrs. Figg wasn't home.  
  
" Now what am I going to do with you. You're not coming with us and you are not staying in the house," said Petunia, walking back to her house. Suddenly, an idea struck her. Harry, looking at the look on his aunt's face, didn't feel all that relieved. Petunia started walking fast. She walked straight past the house and went to the next house, the Redwood's house. Petunia rung the doorbell and waited until Mrs. Redwood answered it while Harry stood behind his aunt.  
  
" Good morning Mrs.Dursley. What brings you, here?" asked Mrs. Redwood. " Well, you see, Mrs. Redwood, Veron, Dudley and myself must go up to London and have a meeting for Dudley's school. I know Harry will be bored, but we simply must go. So I was wondering if Harry, could stay with you for the day" said Petunia.  
  
" Oh sure. Around what time will you be coming home?" asked Mrs. Redwood. " About, ten o'clock. Is that an inconvenience?" asked Petunia. " No, that is fine. So I will see you when you return, then" said Mrs. Redwood. Petunia turned to Harry.  
  
" Now boy, you listen. If anything, abnormal happens, you will never go back to your school and that godfather of yours will have nothing to say about it" said Petunia, harshly, as Harry went inside. He closed the door behind him and he walked through the hall where Mrs. Redwood had gone through to the kitchen. Joan was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal in her bathrobe and her hair up in a clip.  
  
" Good morning, Joan" said Harry. Joan looked up from her bowl with a smile on her face. " Hi, Harry. Not to sound rude, but what are you doing in my house at this early hour?" said Joan.  
  
" That didn't sound rude. But to answer your question, my aunt, uncle and my cousin went to London and I am going to stay here today" said Harry, sitting next to her. " No, you're not," said Joan, suddenly. " What do you mean?" asked Harry. " You are not staying," said Joan.  
  
" Why?" asked Harry. " Because I am going out today," said Joan. " So, what does that have to do with me?" continued Harry. " And you are coming with me" said Joan, smiling at him. She started giggling when she saw the look on Harry's face.  
  
" So what are we going to do?" asked Harry. Joan stood up and poured Harry some orange juice. " Well, I wanted to see if there were any good movies out, and we could just walk around," said Joan, as she handed the cup of orange juice. " Thanks. I don't know any good movies or any movies that are out, though" said Harry, drinking the juice. " It's alright, we could get walk around" said Joan, standing up and putting her bowl in the sink.  
  
" I can agree with that," said Harry, putting his cup in the sink, also. " You could come up to my room, if you want" said Joan. " Sure" said Harry. Harry followed Joan up to her room. When he walked in, he liked what he saw. Butterflies hung ion every corner, and above her desk was a huge bulletin board with a calendar and a bunch of decorations and charms. Over the bulletin board, there were hand drawn pictures in a style that Harry had never seen before.  
  
" Joan, did you draw these yourself?" asked Harry pointing to the hand drawn pictures. Joan had stayed behind him and watched him. " No. My friends drew them for me. Those three right there"-she said pointing the pictures with the same boy in it-" were birthday cards that my friends gave me." said Joan.  
  
" It's a very nice room. One question though, what does that mean?" asked Harry, pointing to the fancying writing on the wall that he didn't understand. " Oh that. You see that is a runic language. It is used in the Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien. I love the books," said Joan.  
  
" What does it mean?" asked Harry. " It means 'One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.' Pretty cool, huh?" said Joan. " Sounds interesting. But to tell the truth I never read the book" said Harry.  
  
" I can tell. The Lord of the Rings is very famous though; I should think that you would have read it. I mean it is a good way to learn about good and evil. I'll lend it to you if you want" said Joan. " Sure" said Harry. " Well, excuse me, I need to change. You can stay in here. I'll change in the bathroom," said Joan grabbing some clothes from her closet and drawers. She came back in a few minutes, dressed in a skirt and a matching tank top.  
  
" So did you decide what books you wanted to borrow?" asked Joan as she sat down at her desk where she began to brush her hair and put it into a braid. " No. Where are they?" asked Harry. " Over there" said Joan pointing to the large bookcase practically filled with books. The sight made Harry wondered at how many books Hermione had in her room. Harry walked over and looked at the titles. He didn't recognize any of them.  
  
" What you don't know which one to chose?" asked Joan walking over. " No. Can you, er, point out a few good ones?" asked Harry. " Sure. What kind of books do you like to read? Better question, what do you like to read in books?" asked Joan running her fingers down the spine of the books looking at each cover. Harry didn't know what to say. He had only read his schoolbooks, never anything for fun. The Dursleys had never let him read books and at school he only read books that dealt with magic and his world. Joan looked at him thoughtfully. " Have you ever read for fun?" asked Joan still looking thoughtful.  
  
" Yeah I have but it was a book about a sport that I like. But everything that I have read is a school book" said Harry. " Sure I understand that. Give me minute," said Joan. She went to grab a little stepping stool and she stood on it so she could reach the book. She came back down, smiling. " Here, this is a really good book" said Joan handing Harry a paperback book that looked like it was read many times before. The title read Star Wars Jedi Apprentice  
  
" What's it about?" asked Harry. Joan looked at him bewildered. " You have never heard of 'Star Wars'? You must have, I mean that the last two had really good British actors" said Joan. " No. Believe it or not, but I have never heard of this book" said Harry.  
  
" When now you'll learn. Harry, my friend this is going to be an educational day. Come on, you have lots to learn, and little time to learn it. Leave the book we will be back," said Joan walking out her bedroom door grabbing her sunglasses. Harry followed her with a weird grin on his face.  
  
When they got to the shopping center, Joan looked at Harry.  
  
" Where is the nearest book store?" asked Joan. " I don't know. It has been a while since I came here," said Harry. Joan sighed. She walked into the mall and looked at the map that they have showing where the different stores are. She apparently found what she was looking for, because she started walking off in that direction. They stopped in front of a store named Barnes Noble.  
  
" Perfect" said Joan as she walked in. Harry followed her as she walked up and down the aisles looking for something. She found what she was looking for; the box set for the Lord of the Rings series including the Hobbit. She grabbed one set and she started walking to the cashier set picking up a bookmark.  
  
" Harry stand over there and don't look" Joan instructed Harry. Harry was still mystified when they walked out. They found a little bench and they sat down. Joan was doing something to the books and bookmark. She finally turned around and she had a smile on her face. " Happy Birthday Harry" she said handing the books and bookmark to him.  
  
" Thanks" he replied. He picked up the bookmark and he looked at it. It was a little sword and had a metal start at the other end. It was held to together with red string. " Do you like it, Harry?" asked Joan trying to hide the eagerness. But Harry could lie.  
  
" I love it," said Harry. And he really did. Now he had something to read that wasn't school related. They stood up and went to the food court where they bought some food and took it to a park to eat. Luckily for them, the park was near by. They sat down are a picnic table and started to eat.  
  
" So last night, I told you about my life. Tell me of your life in California," said Harry. " Well, it barely rained, it was almost always sunny, and it was hot. But I loved it. The city I grew up in, part in Los Angeles. It is right in the center of things. So everything is close by.  
  
It is a beautiful city, dangerous, but beautiful" said Joan smiling at the pleasant memories. She talked about her old life and her classes. When they had finished eating, they threw their trash away, and started walking around the park. Joan began to tell him of the movies and the music she had listened to. To Harry, t seemed to him that the Muggle world wasn't that bad if you had friends like Joan.  
  
Around three o'clock, Harry and Joan decided to walk back to Joan's house. On they way there, Harry told Joan about Ron and Hermione. Joan seemed interested and she said that she hoped to meet them one day. Although Harry said that he hoped so, but he had his doubts. He knew that if Ron meets Joan, that it would be really hard to kept what he is a secret. At Joan's house, they watched the Star Wars movies and the Lord of the Rings cartoon. After they had dinner, Mrs. Redwood took them to go get ice cream and told Joan and Harry to walk back to the house.  
  
One their way back, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed. When they were two blocks from the house, someone jumped out of the shadows and pushed Joan to the ground. The man pulled out a wand and aimed it at Joan.  
  
Joan stood up and kicked the man hard enough that it sent him backwards. He stood up quickly and performed the full-body bind on Joan. Harry recognizing him as a Death Eater, he pulled his wand out and called the wand to him and he cursed him with the Leg locker curse. Harry called his broom to him and his invisibility clock to him. He covered himself and Joan and he got on the broom and held Joan close to him.  
  
He flew to Joan's house and went around back to her bedroom window. He opened the window and he flew and he gently put Joan on the bed. He summoned his spell book to him and he looked for the countercurse for the full body bind. When he found it he turned to Joan with his wand raised. Joan looked at him with look of fear and awe. He undid the curse and put the book and his wand down. Joan slowly sat down on her bed.  
  
" What are you?" asked Joan in a hushed whisper. " I am -well- a wizard," said Harry. " You aren't kidding are you, Harry?" asked Joan seriously. " No, I'm sorry I never told you. Actually I meant to tell you but not like this. I am sorry that you got caught in the crossfire," said Harry sitting down on the bed. Joan, he was amazed, was smiling at him and she didn't look afraid, she looked interested.  
  
" So, the Dursleys, they are wizards, too?" asked Joan. " No, they are Muggles, non-magic people. You see my aunt is my mother's sister and my mother was a muggle-born witch while my father was a pure blood. It's a long story," said Harry. " And I have all the time in the world" said Joan, warmly. He told her everything; about Hogwarts, Voldemort, Diagon Alley, his world. Joan understood and she smiled at him.  
  
" What are you smiling about? You could be in danger if you are seen with me. Voldemort has spies and-" Harry was interrupted because Joan kissed him. Joan pulled back and looked him in the eyes.  
  
" Harry, I don't care if my being with you is dangerous. I will be there for you, mortal danger or no danger at all," said Joan. She reached out and held his hand. They talked until the Dursleys came to get Harry.  
  
When Harry got into his own room and laid in his bed, he laid down his head on the pillow, he began to think about what had happened that night. She knows what I am and she still likes me, he thought. Harry bolted up in his bed. He had left his broom, invisibility cloak, his schoolbook, and the wands in Joan's room. He decided to summon them but he couldn't without his wand.  
  
So he decided to write a note and send it with Hedwig. He saw Hedwig go into Joan's room. Hedwig soon returned with the two wands and a note. Harry- you have really got to be more careful with your things- Joan.  
  
He smiled. She has a point, he thought. He summoned his belongings quickly. He put everything away. But he couldn't go to sleep.  
  
He decided to write to Dumbledore about his situation. He quickly went over to his desk, turned on his lamp and wrote a hastily letter to Dumbledore hoping that the reply will hold some good advice.  
  
Note: Did you like it? If you loved it or hated it, please submit you reviews. One question, who should Hermione like, Draco or Vicktor? I won't ask about Harry or Ron because I have something special planned for them. Thanks for reading- Joan-Lita 


	3. Going Home

A/N: THE GIRL IN THE STORY IS NOT ME!!! (although I wish)Nickelmarine wrote that but it is not true. " Joan Redwood" is the mixture of my friends and I. So enjoy and review. Also for those of you wondering my name is Joan- Lita Nabberrie. A name which my associate has forgotten to mention * throws a dirty look at Nickelmarine who smiles back innocently* Shoutout: to my girls, Rhea and Jess, thanks for the help, especially since Rhea turned this in for me. Love the both of you ( P.S.- there are some little footnote-things so look out for them, enjoy. Chapter 3: Going Home  
  
It had been two weeks since Harry had written the letter to Dumbledore, but still no response. He and Joan talked often and he really felt that she was the first true friend he had ever had, outside of Hogwarts that is. Hermione had written Harry to be careful with her and make sure that neither of them where in dnager. Ron had scolded Harry about telling Joan but at the end he seemed alright with what had happened and in the postscript he asked for a picture. Harry still wondered at how he was going to get to school. As he put his head back on the pillow, he remembered that Joan said that she and her mother could take him to London. That's a good idea so, I can show Joan a piece of my world and she could meet Ron and Hermione, he thought. That of course was not his only option. The Weasleys' offer was still good and so was the offer given to him by Professor Dumbledore. Still he preferred the offer of the Redwoods, though they would have to leave early if he was to go shopping in Diagon Alley. I'll ask Joan tomorrow so if her mom can't take me, I can ask Ron or Dumbledore, Harry thought as he went to sleep.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, he thought of how he was going to leave the Dursleys. He would ask them after he sorted out how he was going to London. As soon as he got downstairs, Aunt Petunia was waiting for him.  
  
" Good morning, Aunt Petunia" said Harry when he saw her. " Here" she thrusted a piece of paper with a list " that is what you have to do today. And I want it all done by 7 'o' clock this evening. We have company coming over," said Aunt Petunia stiffly and she went back into the kitchen. Harry looked at the list again. He sighed. He would have to put off writing letters and his homework til later. With another sigh, he went into the kitchen.  
  
When he finished his small breakfast, he went outside to mow the lawn. All of a sudden, he saw Joan running out of her house to a black car that had just pulled up. Out came two twin girls, wearing jeans and hugging Joan. " Aaliyah! Angeline!" screamed Joan as she hugged the girls.  
  
" Joan we've missed you," said Angeline. " Yeah I really need someone to tell me what I look good in," said Aaliyah laughing. " And I need someone to tell me to stop reading and get a life" said Joan. The twin girls laughed and they motioned to the driver to take the luggage inside. " So, what poor boy's heart have either of you broken?" asked Joan as she walked in between the girls, arm in arm. " Us? Break someone's heart?" said the twins in unison. " What about Chris, Aaliyah? The poor boy was dead gone on you and, to my knowledge, he still is" said Joan. " Shut up nord 1" said Aaliyah  
  
" Oh, hi, Harry," said Joan seeing Harry and walking over. The two girls followed her and Harry walked over. " Harry Potter, meet Angeline and Aaliyah Fulham, the daughters of my father's new assistants. Girls meet Harry Potter, my new neighbor," said Joan, smiling. They exchanged their greetings and the twins went inside at the call of Mrs. Redwood. " Hey, Joan?" said Harry. " Yeah, Harry?" asked Joan. " I thought you said that you didn't have any real friends," said Harry. " I don't have any real friends, I didn't lie about that. But I do get along with some people, so I get that you can call them my friends. I gotta go. See ya later" said Joan running back to her house. By the time Harry had finished his work, it was six o'clock in the afternoon. He went in side and ate his small, insufficient dinner of a ham sandwich and a glass of water. Harry dragged himself upstairs, took a quick shower, and started doing his homework. He finished all of his assigned things, so he decided to read and get a head start with his Potions readings. He didn't get far because he was distracted by Joan and her friends were playing outside in the back yard. He put his things down and looked out the window. Joan was standing in front of them jumping and he could tell that they were playing charades. Finally, he say Aaliyah jump up and say her answer. " That's right" Harry heard Joan say. " Well what are we now?" asked Angeline. " Why don't you sing Joan? We haven't heard you in a while" said Aaliyah. Harry heard the suggestion and looked interestingly out the window intently. " I haven't practiced in weeks. My voice is rusty," said Joan. " Come on you have to sing for us" pleaded Aaliyah. " Fine. But what should I sing?" she asked. "My only Love2" said the twin girls in unison. Harry had no recollection of the song, but he saw Joan smile. She cleared her throat and began to sing. She is a very good singer, Harry thought. The last time she sang it was with not as much zeal for the song, he thought. Even though Harry had never really heard music, he thought that Joan had the voice of an angel. When she finished, Harry opened his window and began to clap, very loudly. Joan, Aaliyah, and Angeline looked up, very startled. " Harry!" yelled Joan. " Sorry, but you sound, er, great. I couldn't resist" said Harry, smiling. " Thanks. It is always good to know that you are being spied on" said Joan in a joking manner. " Fine, I won't look but can I at least keep my window open?" said Harry, matching Joan's tone of voice. " Whatever" said Joan as Harry disappeared from sight.  
  
When the twin girls left, Joan and Harry spent some more time together. One night, a week before Harry was to return to Hogwarts, as they sat together underneath the tree in Joan's backyard, Harry asked Joan a question. " Joan. How would you react if I asked you if you wanted to see more of my world?" asked Harry as he looked down at Joan. Her brown eyes blazed out in a mixture of fear and wonder. " I would love to see more of your world. But isn't it, er, against some rules or something?" asked Joan sitting up straight.  
  
" Not that I know of. My friends Ron and Hermione would love to meet you- what's wrong?" asked Harry looking at Joan's worried expression. " I'm scared. It's not that I don't want to meet your friends. But I remember that spell that was out on me. It scares me because I will be around people who know how to use it-" Joan stopped talking and turned away from Harry. Harry got closer and hugged Joan tightly.  
  
" Nothing will hurt you, I promise" said Harry, turning Joan's face to him. Her brown eyes met the emarld green eyes, but took no comfort in them. " Harry, you said your kind, mostly Pure-Bloods, looked down on my kind. It will not be good if you were seen with me. I just don't want you to get shuned by your friends" said Joan looking into his eyes.  
  
" Hermione is a Muggle-born witch, she won't care and Ron, even though he is a Pure-Blood, he doesn't really care. " What about their families? Won't they care?" asked Joan. " Listen, if you don't want to go, I'll understand. But know this, my friends and I will do all we can to protect you" said Harry, firmly. Joan looked down. " Then, I'll go with you" said Joan looking into his eyes. He kissed her on the forehead and they sat together with Harry's arms around her. Joan agreed to ask her mother to see if he could take them. The next day, Joan told Harry that she could take them two days before he had to leave for Hogwarts. Harry was happy with the arrangement. He wrote to Hermione and Ron and told them to see if the could get to Diagon Alley on the 30th of August. Harry began to pack his things and he made sure that everything was packed away in his trunk. The day before the trip to London, Mrs. Redwood came and told the Dursleys that she would take Harry to the train station as she had to take Joan to get her school things. The Dursleys had no choice but to accept and Harry was sure to avoid them completely. The next day, Harry put his wand and money in his pocket. He carried his things outside and waited there. Joan came out of her house and was startled to see Harry standing outside. " Harry? Why are you outside at seven in the morning?" asked Joan as she walked toward him. " I just wanted to get out of that house. When are we going to leave?" asked Harry. " We were going to leave at eight to make sure that you were awake, but since you are up, we might as well leave a little earlier. Come on inside" said Joan helping Harry with his trunk. He followed Joan, carrying his trunk.  
  
When he walked inside, Joan told him to set his things in the living room and go into the kitchen. Mrs. Redwood was sitting at the counter, looking a bit sad. " Good morning, Mrs. Redwood" said Harry, politely. " Good morning, Harry. Joan, your father just called and he said that we wouldn't be able to see him. so I hope you two won't mind some extra time to run around. I'll just do some shopping. Does that sound fine to you?" asked Mrs. Redwood. " That sounds fine, mom. Why don't we get a head start then" suggested Joan. " Sure. Let me just clean up here. Harry do want anything to eat?" asked Mrs. Redwood.  
  
" Yes, please" replied Harry. At that point, Harry was served some cereal, toast, and a glass of orange juice. Harry ate it and put his dishes in the sink, and he asked if he could use the bathroom, while Joan was washing the dishes. When Harry finished, they got the trunks into the car and they left. It was a long drive to London, so Joan decided to take a nap while Harry some of the books that Joan had bought for her. It was a comfortable drive. Harry felt very safe, for some reason. As he looked at Joan, who had fallen asleep in his lap, she looked so innocent and he hoped that nothing would happen to her. After an hour or so, they reached London and Harry woke Joan. " Are we there, yet?" asked Joan as she sat up. " We are here sleepy head. What were you dreaming about? You had a huge smile on your face" asked Harry. " I was skydiving and bungie jumping in New Zealand. I also went snowboarding and surfing" said Joan. " Sounds like fun" said Harry, who had no idea of what she was saying. She knew that he didn't know so, Joan gave him a look that said, I'll tell you later. " Harry, where do you want me to drop you off?" asked Mrs. Redwood.  
  
" I'll tell you where to go" Harry replied. Mrs. Redwood nodded and Harry told here where to go and in front of the Leaky Cauldron, they came to a stop. Mrs. Redwood was suspicious of the place but told them that she would return and 7 in the evening for Joan. And she drove off to go shopping. " Hold on" Harry said as he went inside. When he came, Tom came to greet him. " How do you do, Mr. Potter? Be you be liking a room?" asked Tom as he bowed. " Yes please. Can you come and help me with my things?" asked Harry. Tom followed Harry outside and gasped when he saw Joan. Tom pulled his wand out but Harry, true to his word, stopped anything from happening.  
  
" Hey Joan, help me with the trunk?" asked Harry, when Joan saw him. she came and picked up the side of the trunk and helped them inside. Joan said nothing, but her eyes wandered all over the place. They set everything in the room and they proceeded out to the little backyard where the portal to Diagon Alley was. Harry opened the portal and told Joan to walk through. He was about to do the same but Tom held him back.  
  
" A word, Mr. Potter?" he asked. " Yes, Tom?" Harry asked. " Do you think it wise to bring a Muggle into our world? Is she trustworthy?" asked Tom. Harry was taken aback. " Don't' worry Tom. I would trust her with my life. She won't tell," said Harry, a bit upset that Tom didn't trust Joan or Harry's judgment. He just walked through the portal without a look back. " He has a point, Harry," said a voice near him. he was surprised to hear that it was Joan. " What do you mean?" Harry asked turning to face her. " I won't tell, of course but is it alright that I am here?" she asked. " Don't worry about it" he said He grabbed her hand and took her to Gringotts. Joan amazing enjoyed the breakneck ride and asked if they could do it again. When they came out, they bought all Harry's things that he needed. When they stopped to get something to eat, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione.  
  
" Ron! Hermione!" Harry yelled when he saw them. They came toward him with jubilant expressions but the expressions were wiped off when they saw Joan. Joan seeing the expressions, put her head down. " Harry, how was your summer? " said Hermione after her polite greetings. " Fine. Ron, Hermione, this is Joan Redwood, my next-door neighbor. Joan Redwood meet Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" said Harry, enthusiastically. " Hi" was their only remark. Joan knowing that they did not feel easy about her, she stood up. " Listen. I know that I am a Muggle, and I know that you think it is not smart that Harry brought me. But we are friends. And I was hoping that we could become friends, too" said Joan, looking very near tears.  
  
" I am so sorry. I just wanted to know that you wouldn't expose us to the Muggle world. Please forgive me. Pleasure to meet you" said Hermione, shaking Joan's hand. " Yeah any friend of Harry's is a friends of ours" said Ron coming to shake Joan's hand as well. They had a long talk and Harry describe how he and Joan had met. He also told him about what Dumbledore had said and about the attck from the Death Eater. Hermione gasped and began asking Joan how she had reacted. When Harry said that Joan had kicked the Death Eater, Ron looked bug eyed.  
  
" You side kicked a Death Eater?" Ron asked Joan, with much awe. " Yeah. Being an ambassador's daughter is dangerous so I had to take self defense classes" said Joan turning a bit red. They continued talking, until an unpleasant voice came to them.  
  
" How dare you, Potter? Bringing Muggle-filth into our world. I knew that you were no better than them. First you hang out with rifraff and Mudbloods, then you actually bring Muggles here have you no honor" said Draco Malfoy. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood up ready to fight. But it was Joan who took the shot. " Shut up you egotistical jack ass!" she yelled, standing up slowly. " What are you going to do about it, Muggle? Throw a plate a me?" he asked in a mocking tone. " No. I am going to kick your ass! Nobody insults my friends and gets away with it" she said and she kicked Malfoy in the stomach that sent him back yards. When he stood up was shocked to find three wands pointed at him.  
  
" One more move Malfoy and would've wished that you had stayed down," said Harry threateningly. " Next your little, Muggle girlfriend won't be able to defend you" spat Malfoy as he ran down the street. " What did you do that for?" asked Hermione. " Like I said, nobody insults my friends" she replied. " I suggest that we move, before Malfoy comes back and brings dear old dad along," said Ron. They quickly gathered their things and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. When they reached it they went up to Harry's room and talked in there. " you have really got to talk to my Dad. He would love you. Hey Harry, since we are staying here, do you mind if I bunk up with you, do you?" asked Ron. " Sure, let just get a bed up here. You parents won't mind, won't they? Where are they anyway?" asked Harry.  
  
" I don't know where they are. What's wrong, Joan?" asked Ron. " What time is it?" she asked. " Five minutes to seven" replied Hermione. " Ops, I have got to go. Can one of you tell my where to go?" she asked. All of them stood up and walked Joan out. Outside, Mrs. Redwood's car had just pulled up. She bade the goodbye and she told Harry not to worry. She got into the car and waved good-bye. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked back into the Leaky Cauldron and found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walking in and talking about the Weasley twins, Fred and George. When they saw the three friends they walked over. " Harry, dear how are you?" asked Mrs. Weasley. " I am fine, Mrs. Weasley. How have you been this past summer?" Harry asked politely.  
  
" We have been fine. Harry, dear, may we speak to you in private" said Mrs. Weasley not in her normally cheerful voice. Harry took them up to his room where he looked the door behind them. Ron and Hermione sat quietly and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley paced the floor. They told Harry the consequences of his actions. They also told he of the danger he had put Joan in. Harry told them not to worry about. Mr. Weasley gave him a knowing look but he told Harry to be careful when he was with her. Harry knew that they meant not only to protect him but also they wanted to protect Joan. They all exchanged their goodnights and the two boys were left alone.  
  
" Harry?" Ron asked sitting up in his bed, two hours later after his parents had left them. " What Ron?" replied Harry who was tired and wanted to go to sleep. " Do you like her? Joan I mean?" asked Ron, who was dead serious. " I really do like her. I think I might even love her?" said Harry. " Well, then if you love her, you will never bring her back here, again" said Ron, who sounded very stern. " Why shouldn't I bring her back?" asked Harry who also sat up his bed.  
  
" Because, she could get hurt or even die. And what if Fudge saw you. He could have expelled you for bring her and he would have cast a memory charm on her" said Ron. " Calm down, Ron. I will protect her. Without your help if I must" said Harry who was beginning to get pissed off. " How can you protect if you didn't protect her when she was attacked? Listen, I know you like this girl.. Hermione and I have begun to care for her, too. Is our foolishness worth the risk of her losing her life?" said Ron. " He has a point, Harry" said a voice behind them. The boys looked toward the door. It was Hermione. " Not you, too" Harry said. " All I am saying is that you shouldn't bring her back her until, deal with Voldemort. We are not saying to stop communicating with her. Just be careful where you take her. Now, Goodnight, to the both of you" said Hermione as she left.  
  
" Yeah, mate, Hermione is right. Goodnight" said Ron as he lay down and went to sleep. Harry did the same.  
  
The next was very busy because every one was busy packing and figuring out how they were going to get to King's Cross. They finally decided to ask the ministry for a couple of cars to take every one to the train station  
  
The next day they all woke up early, ate, and showered. As soon as they were all finished, they paid for the rooms and they left to King's Cross. When they got there, they had a half hour left. They packed everything and they found an empty compartment and went back outside to say good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
" Be careful now. It is going very dangerous. Just keep yourselves safe" said Mrs. Weasley as she kissed each on the cheek. The boarded the train and went back to their compartment. As soon as the train started to move all, three of them went to sleep. When they woke up, I was sunset so they changed into their robes. The train came to a stop a few minutes after they had changed. When Harry stepped out of the train and onto the platform, he looked up at the castle. He sighed deeply. " I am home" he said to him self.  
  
A/N: I am really sorry that this is so long. But I couldn't leave anything out. Please review. One more thing, my friend, Jess and I wrote this little skit. Please tell me if you want to read. If you do,I will add it as a bonus when I finish this. Here are the footnotes  
  
Nord 1- this is a slang term that my friends and I made up. It is a combination of nerd and dork  
  
My Only Love 2- this is a song from the anime series, Sailor Moon. I am a fan and the song is very sweet. To see lyrics, go to AnimeLyrics.com. Love, Peace, Chicken Grease ( 


	4. Unexpected Infatuation

A/N: Who will have the infatuation? Who will be the object of that infatuation? Wanna know? Read and find out. ( P.S.- since this has never happened to me, I have my friend, Aaliyah Fulham, helping me write this chapter. PPS. - there are some footnotes in this chapter so please remember to read them.  
  
Chapter 4: Unexpected Infatuation  
  
As Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked up into the castle and into the Great Hall, Harry's gaze was drawn to somebody. Ron saw the expression on Harry's look as they sat down at their table. "Harry, what are you starring at?" asked Ron. "Nothing, I guess" replied Harry, pulling his gaze back to his empty gold plate. "Please tell me that he is not daydreaming about Cho Chang again" said Hermione sitting across from them, next to Ginny.  
  
"Can't say" said Ron. "Shut up" Harry said. They could no longer talk because Dumbledore stood for his speech.  
  
When he had finished, they began to eat. Midway through the meal, Seamus began to talk to Harry, and Ron. "Hey, have either of you seen Parvati Patil?" asked Seamus. "No why?" asked Harry and Ron together. "Because she has greatly improved, if you catch my drift" said Seamus with a big grin on his face. "Really, all boys care about is looks, doesn't matter what they look like on the inside, just the outside" said Hermione in a huff.  
  
"What's the matter, Hermione. Victor Krum, didn't call you. Or worse, he dumped you" said Ron maliciously. "No, and for your information, I told him that he was too old for me and I couldn't see him anymore" said Hermione with all her dignity. "Hey, there she is" said Seamus. All three boys bent their heads over their food, but their eyes were on her.  
  
"Hello," was all she said as she went over to ask her sister something. "Damn!" was all Harry could say. She turned around and started walking back towards her seat. "Harry?" she said as she passed him. "Yes, Parvati?" said Harry turning around as Ron's and Seamus' mouth hung open. "I am very sorry about how I acted towards you last year. Are we still friends?" she asked sweetly. "Yeah sure. And I am sorry, too. I should have paid more attention to you at the Yule Ball" said Harry, who was amazed that his voice was not cracked. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later." she said as she went back to her seat. All three boys gawked at her. A cold voice suddenly broke their trace.  
  
"She should have been in Slytherin. But for a Gryffindor, she doesn't look half bad" said a cold voice. "What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry. "Just looking and I was wondering. What ever happened to that Muggle girlfriend of yours? Lost interest? She looked very interested in me when she saw me. But like I'd ever go for a puny little Muggle" said Malfoy. "She is not my girlfriend. And don't you dare insult her, you little ferret" said Harry.  
  
"Was that supposed to scare me? Can't you come up with any better?" sneered Malfoy. "Don't make me hurt you" said Hermione standing up. "You can't hurt me you little Mudblood. Go ahead and try" said Malfoy. As Hermione drew her wand, he became paler than usual. Luckily for Malfoy, Professor McGonagall walked over to where they were at. "Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?" said McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, professor" said Hermione as she followed the professor out of the Great Hall. Malfoy turned and went back to his table without another word. Harry and Ron looked at each other, mystified. "What do you reckon, McGonagall wanted with Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Dunno" was Harry's reply. Hermione came back within the space of ten minutes. "Guess what?" asked Hermione, whose face was all aglow. "Malfoy got expelled?" said Ron. "Snape quit and you are taking over Potions?" said Harry. "Very funny. Besides, if Malfoy got expelled then I would be dancing around. No. I am the Gryffindor prefect!" said Hermione, excitedly.  
  
"Cool, congrats" said Harry. "Yeah, now you will be able to tell us the password of the prefects' bathroom. As Harry, tells it, the are very cool." said Ron, as Hermione threw a dirty look at him. "I will do no such thing, Ronald Weasley!" said Hermione in a huff. "Yeah, Ron, you know that Hermione will never use her superpowers for evil." said Harry in a mocking tone. "Shut up, the both of you" said Hermione. They ended up talking about the situation of the wizarding world.  
  
When the feast had ended, Hermione led the first years to the Gryffindor Common Room. She gave the password to Fat Lady and ushered everyone inside. When all was said and done, Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat down on the couches. "Hermione? Don't you have to be going?" asked Ron. "No. Why?" asked Hermione. "How come you are not using the prefects' dormitories?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because there are none. Professor Dumbledore said even though we are prefects we are to remain in our own houses. Everything's changed." said Hermione. "What do you mean?" asked Harry. "Well there are only eight prefects, this year, four from each year and house. I am the fifth year prefect for Gryffindor. Anyway, I am tired. I'm going to bed." said Hermione. Ron and Harry followed suit. They exchanged their goodnights at the top of the stairs.  
  
When they got into their room, Neville, Seamus, and Dean had already fallen asleep. Ron and Harry changed into their pajamas and went to bed. Harry feeling as if he forgot something, sat up in his bed. Then he remembered, he didn't write to Joan yet. Even though he knew that he could wait, he decided to write the letter anyway.  
  
Dear Joan- I got to school fine, and Hermione was made into a school prefect. I wanted you to know that I am fine. Tell me the name of your school so I'll know where to send Hedwig. I miss our talks and thanks again for the books, they are going to come in handy when I am bored. I hope you are safe.- yours Harry.  
  
Harry sealed the letter and sent it off with Hedwig. After that when he laid down he fell asleep. He dreamed that he and Joan were playing in a field and then she disappeared and then another girl appeared in her place although he couldn't make out who it was. He awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, seasoned fries1 , and many other good breakfast foods. He got up, changed and grabbed The Hobbit, so he could read during breakfast.  
  
When he sat down, he held the book in one hand and ate with the other. When Ron and Hermione saw this , their mouths hung open. Harry didn't notice till Ron spilled some orange juice on himself. "Damn!" he said, falling out of the trace he had been in. "What? What happened?" asked Harry finally looking up from his book. "Nothing I just spilled some juice on myself." said Ron cleaning himself up. "Harry, I never knew that you liked J.R.R. Tolkien?" said Hermione. "What? Oh, this. Joan gave it to me on my birthday," said Harry.  
  
"So you are reading that for fun?" asked Ron bewildered. "Yeah, so what" said Harry, annoyed that he was being pulled away from the book. "It's nothing. It's just that, you are starting to read books like that, for fun" said Ron trying not to laugh. Both Harry and Hermione threw dirty looks at him. "This is not a school book" said Harry as Hermione threw him a dirty. "Do you, honestly think, that I Hermione Granger, school prefect, don't have a life?! Do you think that I am just an all around bookworm?!" yelled Hermione gathering the attention of those around her. "Hermione, calm down" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, take a chill pill" said Ron, who found the whole situation, very funny and was trying his best at not to laugh, which was not very good. "Humph!" said Hermione gathering her things and storming out of the Great Hall. "Someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" said Ron, who stated smiling. "You know, it's really your fault" said Harry. "What do you mean?" asked Ron bewildered. "Forget about it. I wonder what's wrong with her?" asked Harry.  
  
"She's probably PMSing" said a velvety voice behind them. The two boys turned around and saw Parvati. "Good morning Parvati. What do you mean?" asked Harry. "It's the beginning of the month, so she is probably on her rag2 " said Parvati taking Hemrione's seat. "So what does PMSing have to do with anything?" asked Ron. "Really, Ron. You have a little sister, you should know" said Parvati.  
  
"Know what?" asked Ron. "Some girls have mood swings sometimes. I guess that is the problem with Hermione" said Harry. Parvati and Ron both looked at him, but Parvati smiled. "How did you know that?" she asked. "Joan told me over the summer. We were talking about her friends in America and she told me what would happen" said Harry. "Who is this Joan girl? Is she your girlfriend, Harry?" she prompted.  
  
"I don't know, really what we are. We never talked about it. I guess we were just good friends" said Harry, remembering the first time he and Joan kissed. A smile came to his lips and Parvati started giggling "Earth to Harry" said Parvati, still giggling. "What?" he said. "Well, since you don't have a girlfriend, that means that you are on the market. Well, I have to go get something, see you in class. Bye" said Parvati standing and winking at Harry. "I reckon she has forgiven me" said Harry following her with his eyes out the door. "Really. Well, this is interesting" said Ginny, finally speaking.  
  
"What is interesting, Gin?" asked Harry. "The fact that you couldn't tell that she was throwing herself at your feet. And the fact that you and that Muggle girl aren't dating" she replied, seriously. "She wasn't. Was she Ron?" asked Harry. "Sorry, dosed off, while Parvati was hitting on you. Come on, we still have to get our books. Transfiguration is first" said Ron, a bit maliciously , as he stood up. "Very funny" said Harry as he followed his best friend.  
  
Just as he was about to walk out, Hedwig gave him a letter. Harry smiled to see that it was from Joan. He put the letter in his book and walked out.  
  
When he got to Transfigurations, he sat next to Ron. He immediately started flipping through the pages looking for the note. Ron noticed and again thought that he was turning into a bookworm like Hermione. He rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
Harry found the note and, being careful that McGonagall didn't notice, started reading it. Dear Harry- I'm glad to know that you got to school fine. Tell Hermione congrats for me. I go to St Cecilia School for Girls. So see if you could send Hedwig to my dorm at night only. And could u please send Hedwig a couple of days before Christmas so that you, Ron, and Hermione can receive your Christmas present? I miss our talks also. I've noticed that when I get lonely, my first instinct is to invite you to come over so we can talk. But then I remember that your not there. Well anyways, I better let you get back to your school. I'm glad you enjoy the books.- Yours Joan. P.S. I am perfectly safe. Besides, I can take care of myself. Don't worry.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. He was glad that Joan felt the same way he did about their talks. He was beginning to miss her. Then, somehow his eyes fell on Parvati. She turned around and smiled at him. He did the same. "I've gotta admit, Parvati is very pretty," he thought to himself.  
  
After a few practices of transfiguring toads into bowls, it was time for potions with the "ever-popular" Snape.  
  
"God, I wish we had at least one year where we didn't have Snape as our Potions professor," said Ron, as he, Harry, Hermione, and Parvati were walking downstairs towards the dungeons. Harry laughed and Parvati smiled as if they both agreed. Hermione glared at them. "How can you speak about our professor like that? I mean, sure he may be cruel and he certainly likes the Slytherins more that us, but still. He's our professor and our elder and, if we like it or not, we have to respect him."  
  
"Come on, admit it Hermione. You don't like Snape any better than any of the Gryffindors do." said Harry, knowing that what he just said was the honest truth. Hermione however decided to ignore that statement. Harry smiled at Ron and Parvati triumphantly. When they reached the entrance, they noticed Malfoy and his gang progressing slowly the opposite way. They both reached the entrance at the same time. Malfoy was in front of Crabbe and Goyle and Hermione and Parvati were in front of Harry and Ron.  
  
"Ladies first," said Malfoy, as he bowed slightly. Parvati found it sweet and started to giggle as she made her way inside. Hermione, however, thought it strange and gave him a weird look. Malfoy smirked as she followed Parvati and made her way inside also. Harry and Ron stepped up. Ron gave him a questioning look. "Honestly, Weasley, I know I'm handsome and all that, but must you make your homosexuality known?" said Draco. He smirked.  
  
"Why I oughta." said Ron, threateningly stepping closer. Unfortunately for Ron, Snape came around at that exact moment.  
  
"That's enough Weasley. 5 points for Gryffindor" said Snape as he made his way inside the classroom. Draco smirked and followed Snape inside. Ron was so angry, he was beginning to turn a nice shade of red, much like his hair.  
  
"Calm down Ron. You're beginning to turn as red as your hair. Come on. We'd better go inside before the bell rings, otherwise we'll lose 10 points for being late" said Harry, trying to cheer up his friend.  
  
Ron gave a weak smile and followed him in. "Just in time," he thought, as the bell suddenly rang.  
  
Potions went by with nothing really major happening besides the usual 30 points from Gryffindor. In the Great Hall during lunch, Parvati was wondering why Draco had acted all gentlemen like earlier. "It was pretty freaky, wasn't it?" Parvati asked Harry. "Pretty freaky? It was very freaky. I have never seen him act like that. Not even when we were waiting in that chamber, waiting to be sorted. I mean, he didn't even know you, Ron, and already he was making your life miserable. Oh yeah, Hermione, before I forget. I told Joan about you becoming a prefect. She sends her congrats." said Harry. Hermione smiled and said to send her thanks. Ron nodded. He was still pretty upset.  
  
"Come on, Ron cheer up. It was only 5 points. I mean, Neville has lost a whole bunch of points before, and you don't see him miserable for the rest of the day," said Hermione, matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'm not upset over that," said Ron. "I'm upset because I didn't have a chance to kick Malfoy's ass." He frowned. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati all laughed at that. They should've known better. They always knew that Ron had been waiting for the longest time to be able to do that, and if it weren't for the teachers, he probably would've done it already. They finished their meals and went to go get the books for the next class. Harry, Ron, and Pavarti went up to Divinations as Hermione went to Ancient Runes. For Divination, they had to do a project on translating some ancient symbols. Harry got partnered up with Parvati and Ron got partnered up with Lavender. Later that night, after Harry had finished his homework, he wrote to Joan. Dear Joan- Yeah, from now on I'll send Hedwig to your dorm. No problem. And I'll also send her a couple of days before Christmas with all of our presents for you. I'm glad you feel the same way about our talks. I'm beginning to miss you. You're really easy to talk to and I can tell you stuff that I can't tell Ron or Hermione. I hope I see you soon. So anyway, how's school been for you so far? I've been fine. Just got a lot of homework to do. I'm glad your safe.-Yours Harry. P.S. Tell your friends Aaliyah and Angeline I said "hi".  
  
When he had finished, he went to the owlery and sent Hedwig with the note. Then he went back to his room, and read The Hobbit for a little bit until he got sleepy, and then fell asleep.  
  
He woke up in the middle of night. He could not fall back asleep. He was remembering the feeling he got when he heard that Pavarti was his partner. He had felt part excitement and part dread. The excitement came from the fact that he was paired with the prettiest girl in the year and the dread came from the fact that she might not like him. Wait a minute, he thought to himself. He was confused. He didn't know his feelings for Joan or for Pavarti. he began to think. He suddenly had an epiphany. He discovered that he was falling for Pavarti.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Please review. Now for the notes" Seasoned fries: at my school, we have a truck that comes by and lets us buy breakfast or coffee or drinks. Well a popular thing to eat is the seasoned fries. They are basically French fries with seasoned salt on top. They are very good. I know that they will never eat things like that, but hey, it could happen.  
  
Rag 2: for those of you who didn't get it, rag is slang for the menstrual cycle, or the period. It is a common term used in our school. Please note that the next few chapters will be written with the help of Aaliyah Fulham, one of my best friends, who is in my English Honors class. Please do not vote on the who will Hermione be with. I have come to a decision and you will find out at the end. Also include if you want to read the little skit, please say so. It is about Christmas. So until the next chapter, this is Joan- Lita Nabberrie and Aaliyah Fulham saying, " See Ya! And y'all come back now ya hear?" (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Mixed Feelings and Choices

Author's note: Sorry I'm late, but I am back! With the help of Aaliyah, we have created the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5: Mixed Feelings and Choices  
Harry spent the next week analyzing his thoughts. Finally, Ron noticed that Harry was somewhat dejected so he decided to ask what was wrong. In the library as he, Hermione, and Harry were studying he finally decided to talk to Harry. When Hermione left, Ron put down his quill.  
  
" Harry?" he asked.  
  
" What Ron?" replied Harry, speaking but not looking up.  
  
" Is everything okay?" prompted Ron.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Harry putting down his quill and looking straight into the eyes of his best friend.  
  
" You seem a little depressed," he said.  
  
" I'm just over burdened with work, so I am a bit tired," said Harry, putting his head down so Ron would not see the confused look in his eyes. But Ron noticed.  
  
" Stop lying, Harry. I can see it in your eyes." Ron was not the smartest of people, but he knew his friend well enough to see that something was wrong. Harry looked up slowly. His friend had spoken the truth.  
  
" You're right. But I can't tell here. I'll tell you in our room. Let's go right now," said Harry as Hermione was coming to them.  
  
" What's up?" she asked cheerfully as she sat down.  
  
" Nothing. Harry and I need to go back to Gryffindor Tower. So we will see you up there later" said Ron as he and Harry gathered their things. Since Hermione was not in a mood, she asked no questions.  
  
Harry and Ron sat down on Harry's bed and pulled the curtains around them. Ron lit his wand to light up the darkness.  
  
" Alright, fess up. What's been going on with you?" prompted Ron.  
  
" Alright, ok. I'll tell you. I'm just kinda confused right now. My feelings are all mixed up and. I don't know.." said Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron.  
  
" I think I am in love." said Harry.  
  
" Oh, I know that. You love Joan, I know that, I see it when you get her letters" said Ron, but Harry was already shaking his head.  
  
" What do you mean? You like someone else?" asked Ron.  
  
" I think so" said Harry, letting his head hang.  
  
" Please tell me it's not Hermione. I would hate to be the third wheel," said Ron. Harry gave a weak smile.  
  
" No it's not Hermione. It's. it's. it's Pavarti" said Harry at last.  
  
" Pavarti Patil. The girl that's in our year and house? That Pavarti?" asked Ron.  
  
" Well, duh. How many Parvati's do you know?" asked Harry.  
  
" Actually I have an Aunt Parvati and a cousin Pavarti too" said Ron seriously.  
  
" Oh. Oh, well, you know what I mean. What should I do?" asked Harry.  
  
" Wait! But I thought you said you loved Joan?" asked Ron.  
  
" Well, I still do. I guess I just started liking Parvati also," said Harry. "I don't know what to do. I think I like the both of them."  
  
" Well, give it time. Maybe you'll be able to sort out your feelings," said Ron.  
  
" Yea your probably right," said Harry. " I'll see what happens over the next week or so."  
  
" Ok. Come on, we better go back to Hermione. She might be getting kinda suspicious don't you think?" asked Ron. " Yea. Let's go." said Harry.  
  
They both walked out of the common room and went to go find Hermione. They found her, just as they had suspected, in the library.  
  
" Hey guys. What took you so long? It's almost lunch time," said Hermione.  
  
" Sorry. Harry was having some girl problems," said Ron.  
  
" Really? What sort of problems? Does this have anything to do with Joan?" asked Hermione.  
  
" Yea. And someone else," said Harry.  
  
" Who? Wait, its Parvati isn't it?" said Hermione matter-of-factly.  
  
" Yea. How did you know?" asked Harry.  
  
" Really Harry. I'm not blind. I can see it whenever you're around her. You like her, don't you?" said Hermione.  
  
" I think so," said Harry.  
  
" Well just give it some time and you'll be able to sort out your feelings," she said.  
  
" Yea that's exactly what Ron told me." Ron smiled and nodded. Then the bell rang for lunch. They all gathered up their things and went to lunch.  
  
During their Divination class, they were assigned the ancient symbols that they were supposed to translate. They were allowed to go to the library to use the books they needed for that period. Harry and Parvati had a table of their own. They found that they worked out pretty well together. They talked fairly easily and got through at least half of their project by the time their period was over.  
  
" How many more pages do we have to translate?" asked Parvati.  
  
" About 5 more," answered Harry.  
  
" We work well together don't you think?" asked Parvati.  
  
" Yea, we do make a pretty good team don't we? " said Harry, looking up and giving a smile. He met Pavarti's eyes and saw that she was looking right back at him and smiling. Harry put his head back down. He suddenly felt embarrassed and shy all at once. They continued to work in silence. When they finished, they gathered their things and left the library.  
A few weeks later.  
  
Harry was sitting at the table in the Common room. He was doing some of his homework and thought he was all by himself. Then.  
  
"Harry?" said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Parvati in her bathrobe.  
  
"Hey what are you doing up?" he asked, trying to keep his voice in check.  
  
" I'm looking for something. What are you doing in the middle of the night?" asked Parvati, taking the seat next to him.  
  
" Just finishing homework. It's really midnight?" asked Harry closing his books.  
  
" It's close. It's eleven. How come you didn't finish you work yet?" said Parvati, batting her eyelashes at him, obviously flirting.  
  
" Because I was tired and I took a nap after practice and I just woke up around nine" said Harry.  
  
" Well, you'd best finish your work" smiled Parvati.  
  
" Actually I just finished. So I guess, I'll go upstairs with you" said Harry, gathering up his things. They went upstairs together.  
  
"Well, good night Harry," said Parvati.  
  
" Good night, Parvati," said Harry.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to kiss me good night?" asked Parvati. Harry was glad that it was a bit dark because he could feel himself blush.  
  
Parvati leaned in and Harry closed his eyes. Harry then felt her lips on his. At first he was shocked and just stood there like a statue. Then he let his emotions loosen and kissed back. Harry felt content just kissing her and it was then that he realized that he really did love her.  
  
Parvati pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back. Then she went into her room. Harry just stood there dazed and tried to decide whether what had just happened was real or just a daydream that he had had. He then decided to go to bed.  
  
When he got to his bed he just lay there thinking about Parvati. He couldn't believe that he had kissed the prettiest girl in Gryffindor and in his whole year. His train of thought then went to Joan. He also loved her a lot. She was nice, sweet, caring, and accepted the fact that he wasn't normal. He was so confused now. His mind kept going from Parvati to Joan and he was beginning to get a headache. He was thinking about Parvati and the kiss and then he whispered to himself "It was real," before falling asleep.  
  
He had a dream where there was Joan and Parvati in a balance. Then a voice said that he had to choose. Then his friends began to appear and began to tell him things about each one.  
  
"Joan is sweet and good and loyal."  
  
"She is just a stupid Muggle."  
  
"Parvati is gorgeous and plus she is a witch." The voices went on and on. Finally, Harry yelled stop. He looked closely at both girls. They both stood before him smiling sweetly at him. They both said in unison, "You must choose, Harry." Joan gave him that innocent smirk that he loved and Parvati gave him the smile that she had given him after they had kissed. Suddenly, Joan came forward.  
  
"Harry, follow your heart. No matter what we will be friends. Go to her," said Joan. Then she vanished. Harry looked amazed, and then he woke up. He rushed over to Ron's bed  
  
"Ron! Ron! Wake up" said Harry, pulling back Ron's sheets. Ron finally opened his eyes.  
  
"What?" said Ron, suppressing a yawn.  
  
"Come with me down stairs" said Harry excitedly. Ron got him self out of bed and down stairs.  
  
When they reached the Common Room, they sat down on a couch.  
  
"Okay, what was so important that you had to wake me up for? I was having a great dream. I was going to four-star restaurants and I was eating food for free. And I wasn't gaining any weight." rambled Ron.  
  
" Ahem" said Harry.  
  
" Oh, right. What was important?" asked Ron.  
  
" She kissed me" said Harry.  
  
"Who? Parvati?" said Ron.  
  
" No, Ron, Mr. Norris. Of, course Parvati. And I had this weird dream" said Harry speaking, very fast.  
  
"Hey calm down. Let me get this straight. You kissed Parvati. And then you had this weird dream. Is there anything I missed, like you forgetting what time it is right now, and my wonderful dream?" said Ron, a bit grumpily.  
  
" Stop complaining. And you didn't let me finish. In the dream, Joan and Parvati." and Harry gave Ron the details of his dream. Ron took it in and gave his conclusion when Harry finished.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Harry.  
  
" I think that you really do like Parvati, and that your subconscious has convinced you to act on your instantaneous, yet abrupt feelings" said Ron, looking smart.  
  
" What? Speak clearly. It's too early to act smart" said Harry. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
" Your dream is telling to act on your feelings now. Or in easiest terms, do what you feel is right" said Ron annoyed that Harry was acting stupid. " I guess being in love does that to you," he thought.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" asked Ron after a moment.  
  
" I. I guess I choose Parvati" said Harry.  
  
" Can I go to bed now?" asked Ron, but didn't wait for an answer, because walked back to up his bed, overcome with sleep. Harry, on the other hand, stayed on the couch.  
  
" Tomorrow, I'll ask Pavarti to be my girlfriend. I'll worry about Joan later, I mean what she doesn't know can't hurt her right?" said Harry aloud before he fell asleep on the couch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's note: I know that this is short but we have been very busy, because I have a lot of things coming up and Aaliyah and I are busy with homework. Please tell me if you like it or hated it. I know that may seem stupid, but please remember, I am a girl trying to write from a boy's point of view (freaky, though, but people do it all the time). Please review, I need all the encouragement I can get, I mean I only am a high school freshman, and I am not popular, so I need the encouragement, please. Oh yeah , to get into the mood for this chapter, read it while listening to " Kissed from a Rose" by Seal, that's where my inspirations comes from. Sorry, but I do most of my work listening to music, and I tend to relate things to songs. Give me a break...I am crazy. 


	6. Full of Questions

Author's note: We're back, me and Aaliyah of course. Sorry about the delay, we had some problems. Also this is a short chapter because my imagination is on the rocks. So enjoy and review.  
  
Chapter Six-Full of Questions  
  
Two weeks later. "So much for courage" said Harry as he was sitting in Divination next to Ron, who was trying desperately hard not to fall asleep, but failing horribly. Harry looked across the room to where Parvati was sitting.  
  
"She is gorgeous. No wonder she was named after a goddess1" thought Harry who poked Ron to wake him up. Harry had wondered where her named came from, so he asked Hermione to ask her. Hermione complied and asked the object of Harry's affection where her named came from and of course, in Hermione fashion, did research herself. Harry was brought back to earth when Ron almost fell out of his chair. Harry helped his friend then went back to dreaming.  
  
After class, Harry pulled Ron aside. " Hey, Ron how- um-how should I ask Parvati to be my girlfriend?" asked Harry. "I- I- dunno" After a moment, "I think we need some help on this," said Ron, pulling Harry after him. They went straight to the Library where Hermione was. "Hey, Herm. What's up?" asked Ron as Harry panted behind him. "Nothing, just getting some background information for that History paper. What do you want?" said Hermione, eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
" Why do we have to want something? Can't we just want to spend some time with our best friend?" said Ron, smiling but lying threw his teeth. "Hehe, very funny Ron. Now really what do you two want?" said Hermione. "Alright, Hermione. WE need your help," said Harry. Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled. " So, let me see. You want some help with Parvati," she said, smiling clandestinely.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Harry mystified. "Because it's written in your eyes. And besides, you haven't asked her yet. And if you haven't noticed,"-she leaned in and her head was touching his-"I am pretty damn smart" she said with a smile parting her lips. Harry and Ron just started to laugh, silently. "Lead me on, oh wise one" said Harry, grinning and his green eyes flashing.  
  
" Okay, first thing you need to do is to take her somewhere special and then. just ask her" said Hermione. Harry and Ron both looked at her, waiting for something else to come out of her mouth. "And then?" asked Ron, seemingly interested. "That's it," said Hermione, sitting up straight. "That's it?" asked Harry, in disbelief.  
  
"Yea, what did you expect? Writing her a sonnet, climbing up her window, and pulling a Romeo and Juliet move? It's simple. You are just asking a simple question. The worse that can happen is that she'll turn you down. Stop procrastinating. Just ask her or I will," said Hermione, slapping her book shut and piling a few books that she had to put back.  
  
"Wow, thanks Hermione" said Harry, looking brighter. "Yeah, thanks for the tips, but one question, how do you know? Didn't Viktor ask you in the Library? That isn't that special," said Ron, sneeringly. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Like you would know any different, Ronald Weasley. You, to my recollection, have never had a girlfriend, and I have a flawless memory," said Hermione, with ice and malice dripping off very word. Harry sat back amazed. Hermione had never been so spiteful to any of her friends, only to her enemies. Hermione stood up and left. Harry looked at Ron. He looked as if he was stabbed in the back and very dejected. Harry wondered why Hermione had acted so un-Hermione like. But  
  
Harry could do nothing because Parvati had just walked over to them. "Hey Harry. Hermione said you had something to ask me?" she asked sweetly. "Huh? Oh yeah. Can we talk later?" asked Harry. "Sure. After dinner we could go for a walk. See you then" said Parvati turning and leaving.  
  
Harry looked after her, his heart beating very fast. He was actually going to ask her tonight. Ron looked at his best friend. "Good luck tonight Harry," he said. "Thanks," he whispered.  
  
It was the longest day of Harry's life. It seemed like the clock was going even slower today just to annoy him. Not to mention, Malfoy kept on snickering and teasing him, Parvati kept on sneaking glances at him, and Professor Snape took off a lot of points because he accused him of daydreaming and not paying attention, even though that was part of what happened. He kept on thinking about what to say during all of his classes, and he completely forgot what they had to do for homework, so he ended up asking Hermione or Ron instead. In the free time they had before dinner, Harry spent it in the bathroom practicing.  
  
"Hey Parvati. Yea I needed to talk to you," said Harry. "No, no.um. Listen I've realized that I've like you a lot over the past few." Harry groans and sighs. Then he walked about into the Common Room to join Ron. "Ron, what should I say to Parvati?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno. just tell her when you started to like her and that you would like to her boyfriend I guess," said Ron. Harry sighed. It was hopeless. He was gonna look like a fool in front of Parvati.  
  
At dinner, Harry didn't really feel like eating. His stomach was full of butterflies and he was really nervous. What if she doesn't feel the same way and rejects me? Maybe I should ask her some other day. no wait, but what if she really does like me and becomes my girlfriend? he asked himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Parvati calling him. "Hey Harry. You wanna go take that walk now?" asked Parvati. "Um. sure," he stuttered.  
  
He looked at Ron. Ron had a look that said "good luck, go for it." Parvati and Harry walked out of the Great Hall and out onto the lawns. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" asked Parvati. "Um, yea actually I d-did," stammered Harry. "What about?" smiled Parvati. "Um, I actually wanted to ask you a question,"  
  
"Ok. What is it?" "Um, well, you see, ever since we, um, you know, kissed, Istartedtolikeyou," stammered Harry. "What did you say?" asked Parvati, surprised. "I said, that ever since we kissed I, um, started to like you," said Harry, heart beating terribly fast.  
  
"You like me?" asked Parvati baffled. Harry nodded shyly.  
  
"Um, I have a confession to make. I like you too, only I started liking you before we kissed, otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you," she grinned. Harry grinned back, relief flooding him. "Parvati, would you be my girlfriend?" asked Harry. "Yes!" she said, almost immediately. Harry smiled and took her in his arms. They kissed their first kiss as a couple and then walked back into the castle hand in hand and into their Common Room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's note: A bit mushy I know, but what can I do? The foot note is true. Parvatti is a Hindu goddess who is the wife of Shiva and daughter of the Himalayas. I hope you like it and I hope you review. I know I don't have much but I am having some family drama right now. The next chapters are getting done quickly. Until next time, bye. 


	7. A Jealous Feeling

Author's note: ok, I mostly everyone, save my friends, don't like this story. I am the sole writer for the next few chapters. So I am gonna start to wrap it up. If this chapter and the next ones seem short it is because I'm trying to end this quickly, but the final chapter is long. So I hope you like it. Please review.  
  
Chapter 7-A Jealous Feeling  
  
Harry and Pavarti's relationship was the talk of the school for the first few weeks they were together. Harry ignored the attention while Parvati seemed to glow in it. Finally, the attention simmered down and suddenly it was Christmas time.  
  
Harry, as usual, stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. Parvati, Hermione, and Ron did also. On the first day of vacation, they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade and do whatever Christmas shopping they needed to do. The next few days were spent stringing popcorn, singing carols, having snowball fights, and other Christmas activities. On Christmas Eve, Hermione read them the story "The Night Before Christmas." They went to sleep with their presents they had for each other under their Christmas trees. The next morning, they awoke to a fierce snowstorm that had begun the previous night. Harry and Ron bounded out of bed, grabbing their packages, and rushing down stairs where it was much warmer. The girls came down soon after but much more refined looking than the boys did. They all sat together and opened their presents. Harry was very happy indeed until he came to a large package he had not noticed before. He opened it slowly. When he lifted the brown paper wrapping, a letter fell out.  
  
Dear Harry, I hope you haven't forgotten about me. I had lost hope that you weren't gonna send Hedwig for your presents, but amazingly she showed up like five minutes ago. Tell Hermione and Ron, thanks for the presents. I hope you, Hermione, and Ron like the gifts I have picked out for you. They are not magical, of course, but they are nice. Merry Christmas to you guys!- with love, Joan.  
  
Harry sat back in amazement. He had almost forgotten about Joan. He had been so caught up with Parvati that he had not written her or even gotten her a present. He pulled out the individual labeled packages.  
  
"Hermione. Ron. Here, catch" said Harry throwing the presents to each of them. "Hey, who sent this?" asked Ron. "Joan did. She also says thanks for her presents for you guys" said Harry. "Joan. Isn't that your Muggle friend, Harry?" asked Parvati. "Yeah it is. Hey Ron, can I talk to you for a moment? Over here?" asked Harry. He and Ron walked over to an alcove.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Ron. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Hermione sent Joan presents for Christmas? You could have reminded me. She sent me a present, and I got her jackshit!" said Harry in a whisper. "Harry, calm down. She won't mind. Believe me, she knows about you and Parvati and she hopes you are happy" said Ron. "How does she know?" asked Harry. "I have been keeping in touch with her. We have be come good friends" replied Ron. "How come you never told me?" asked Harry. "Because I forgot" said Ron, shrugging and going back to open his present. Harry threw an angry glance at Ron before he sat down. He grabbed his presents and opened it. It was a book called The Silmarillion. A note fell out.  
  
Harry- this book is after the Lord of the Rings. I hope you like it-Joan. Harry looked at the book intently. It was also a paperback, like the other books she had given him. He at once he valued the book. He thought of what a good friend Joan was and who she had cared for him like a brother. He was so wrapped up in memory that he forgot about everything else. He came back to reality when Parvati snapped her fingers at him. "Harry, honey, don't forget my present" she said smiling. Her smile, however, had not concealed her annoyance at Harry's reaction to Joan's present. "Here open my present" continued Parvati. It was a leather pouch to keep his money in.  
  
"Thanks, Parvati. Just what I need" said Harry, looking at the bag and thinking of the needlessness of it. Yes it was nice but he really didn't need it. He did however put it straight to use by moving his money into the new bag, much to Parvati's approval. "Wow!" said Hermione. Everyone looked at her smiling and surprised face. "What Hermione?" asked Parvati.  
  
"This" she held up a pretty little wooden jewelry box with a silver charm bracelet inside. "How cool. But what is it?" asked Ron. "It's a charm bracelet. Joan put a few on for me and I can go buy more. I have always wanted one but I never have had enough money. I-" Hermione stopped and looked adoringly at the bracelet.  
  
"What did Joan send you, Ron?" asked Harry. "Let me see" said Ron grabbing his present . He opened it and he found a box of American candy bars.  
  
"Cool! I and never seen things like this" continued Ron, examining a Snickers bars. "Here's the note. It says: Ron, I hope you like this on the count of you said you adore sweets. These aren't that expensive, so just write and I'll send more" said Hermione. Ron was engulfed in bliss as he started to eat the Snickers. When he finished, his face broke into a goofy smile. " Man, that was good. You guys want one?" asked Ron. Harry took one call a 3 Musketeers while Hermione and Parvati declined it.  
  
After they had cleaned up the mess they had made, they changed and went downstairs to eat. Parvati didn't really say anything to Harry, but he kept getting a feeling that she was angry with him. They could not leave the castle because of the snowstorm, so they had to entertain themselves the whole day. Parvati seemed to keep Harry at a cool distance, which Harry didn't notice until tea when Parvati didn't react to him at all. Harry pulled Ron aside to an alcove and talked to him.  
  
"Ron can you help me?" asked Harry. "What's wrong?" prompted Ron. "Well, it's Parvati" said Harry.  
  
" Let me guess, you tried to put a move on her and she rejected you?" said Ron. "Ron!" yelled Harry. "Calm down, mate. I was just joking. So, really what's up?" said Ron concerned.  
  
"She just seems to hate me. Like I cheated on her or something like that" said Harry. "Well, have you done anything to upset her?" "Like what?"  
  
"Like ignoring her. Or putting more attention to others things instead of her. Anything come to mind?" asked Ron. They both thought for a moment. "I think she's angry because I threw a snowball at her head and she swallowed some of it" said Harry.  
  
"No it can't be. yesterday she was fine right? So it must have been something you did today. What do you do with her today?" prompted Ron. "We did everything together. But she started acting funny when I opened my present from Joan. I got a bad feeling from her like as if she was jealous. But I ignored it. Reckon that's it?" asked Harry.  
  
"I guess. But explain to me what exactly happened. Then maybe I could give you a heads up" said Ron. Harry told him exactly what happened. When he finished, Ron thought for a moment. "Yep, she was jealous, alright" was Ron's conclusion. "But why? What is she jealous of?" asked Harry, mystified.  
  
"of Joan and of her present. She saw how much you like Joan's present more than hers. To a girlfriend, it is a sign that the relationship is going wrong" said Ron. "Really? Do you think that she is jealous of Joan?" asked Harry still unsure. "That is my educated guess. But to be sure, ask her yourself" said Ron. They two friends went back to sit by the fireside. When Hermione and Ron went to play chess, Harry decided to talk to Parvati.  
  
"Parvati, are you mad at me?" asked Harry. No answer. "Parvati, please talk to me" pleaded Harry. She gave him a cold stare. "Why should I?" she asked. "Because I have no clue what I have done" said Harry. "Yes you do. You told me that there was nothing going on between you and her. And look she sends you a Christmas present!" said Parvati in a deadly low whisper. "Joan? Is that what this is about?" asked Harry.  
  
" Yes, Harry. You lied to me. You told me that you were just friends. But I saw that look on your face when you opened her present" said Parvati. "Calm down, honey. There is nothing between us. We are just good friends. We have a lot in common. I don't love her the way I love you" said Harry turning to kiss Parvati on the cheek. " Harry I don't trust her. She is a Muggle. She can't be trusted. Who knows what she might tell the other Muggles. Are you sure it is wise to keep someone like that in your circle of friends?" said Parvati, in a velvet voice. "What do you mean? Do you want me to stop being friends with Joan?" asked Harry a bit horrified.  
  
" Yes, but it is only for your safety and that of our world. She won't mind" said Parvati. "But she is my friend. She cares for me, we are like brother and sister" said Harry, defending his friend. In truth, he did love Joan but he loved Parvati more than her, or so he thought. "Please Harry, do it for me" said Parvati, getting close to Harry and kissing him on the neck. "Alright. I won't be friends with her, anymore" said Harry. Parvati looked up and started to kiss him on the mouth.  
  
That night Harry sat thinking in his bed. How am I going to do this, he thought. He couldn't imagine not being friends with Joan. Even though he had not really thought of her over the past few weeks, he still felt comfortable when he thought of her. He decided to write her a letter. He tried many times and he finally finished a copy.  
  
Dear Joan, Thanks for the present. It is very cool. I am sorry that I have not been a good friend to you. I am in a problem though. My girlfriend wants me to stop being friends with some one. The problem is, it is you. I can't be friends with you anymore. It is dangerous. I don't wanna be friends with you anymore. I am truly sorry.-Harry. Harry didn't check the letter. He just called Hedwig and sent it. He watched Hedwig fly off. "What have I done?" he asked himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: What did I tell you, it's short. Isn't Parvati mean? But there is something to it. It was necessary to make Harry go that. There's probably no more that three chapters left to do, then I'm done. Please review. I'm almost done. Stay tuned to see what happens. Bye. 


	8. Half Truths

Author's Note: Hey people, two chapters are left, I hope. But I did promise a bonus, and I'll deliver. Nickelmarine should publish it soom, I hope. I hope you guys like this chapter, remember it will be short. I have finals coming up in like six or seven weeks, and I need to study to get a schorlarship, for next year. Anyway, please Review.  
  
Chapter 8-Half Truths  
The months passed by quickly for the students. Harry hoped for a relpy from Joan after he snet that letter, but when the school went back to session, he forgot all about it. With pop quizes, tests, homework, and Quidditch practice, he could hardly spend time tihinking about the feelings of a girl, far way. But she is a girl that I hurt, and she is a girl that I care about, he would think sometimes. Soon it was April and the Easter break was coming up. Hermione went home because her mother was sick and she wanted to see her. Ron went home, too, because he had to visit a aunt.  
  
"She's horrible. She pinches my cheek and gives me kisses. And she smells like cats all the time!" complained Ron when he told Harry his plan. Parvati had decided to stay at Hogwarts with Harry to keep him company. Harry decided to use the vaction to study for the finial exams only a few weeks away. When Parvati asked him why, he answered, "Guess Hermione has finally rubbed off on me. Anyway I should get some work done, I can't get behind ."  
  
They were sitting at breakfast on the second day of vaction when, Parvati got a letter. She dismissed it as unimportant, but Harry didn't believe her. She put it in her bag and went to the libaray with Harry. Pamada, Parvati's sister had decided to stay, also. She came over to them and sat down. Harrry realised that he need a book and went to go find it. when he came back, he saw that the two girls huddle together, giggling, a habit Harry thought was completely dim-witted and insipid. Froget about, I can adjust to that, he thought as he got closer.  
  
"What's my girl alughing about?" aksed Harry, as he sat down and kissed Parvati on the cheek. "Oh, just remembering, uhm, something that happened last summer" she replied, a bit flabbergastered as she hid something under her books. Harry looked at her clkosely. She seems as if she doesn't want me to find something, he thought.  
  
"Okay, then. What what happened?" aksed Harry, a bit suspicous. "Oh just that, we went a Muggle amusement park, and Pamada got sick on one of the rides. She threw up a lot" said Parvati in what appeared to be a weak attempt to divert the subject from her to her sister.  
  
"Really, what park was it?" asked Harry. Parvati seemed scared, but didn't let it show in her voice. "I don't remember. It was last summer. Anyway, why do you care? I thought the Muggles you live with hate you?" said Parvati.  
  
"Hey calm down, I was just curious. Why are attacking me like that?" asked Harry. "Well, that's enough studying for me. I'm gonna go back to my house, and take a nap" said Pamada, trying to change the subject. "I'll join you" said Parvati, angry, of course. Harry had detected something beside anger, it was fear. Harry sat there for a while, thinking about what had just happened. Parvati and he had just had a minor argument, but what was it about, he asked himself. He decided to go outside and fly around to loosen his feelings. He gathered his things and went to change to go fly around. As went went to the Quidditch field, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Ron!" "Uhm, hi, Harry" said Ron, stnading straight. "I thought you were going home forEaster. Remember your aunt" said Harry, smiling. "Well, it was a change of plans. See I was at home, and then my aunt informed us that we should meet her in Hogsmeade" said Ron, smiling. "So, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"I came to get a book that I was going to show my aunt and I need it for homework" said Ron quietly. "Ron, do you wanna know something?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, what?" "You are a really bad liar" said Harry, simply. "You're right, I'm lying" said Ron, sighing. "So what are you doing, really?" asked Harry. "I'm seeing my girlfriend. She came up to Hogsmeade and I am visiting her" said Ron.  
  
"That's cool, at least you are on speaking terms with your girlfriend. Who is she?" asked Harry. "Never mind about that, what's up with you and Parvati?" asked Ron.  
  
"She got this letter and she has been acting strange ever since. I have no clue as to what's wroing with her" said Harry, a bit depressed.  
  
"Just talk to her. That's the only thing I think could help" said Ron. "Thanks. Hey, you never told me who your girlfriend is" said Harry. "Who she is, doesn't matter. You need to concerntrate on your relationship. Oh shit, I need to go. See ya" siad Ron, turning around getting ready to run.  
  
"Hey, why do you have to go?" asked Harry. "Because, I was home and I used Floo Powder to get to Hogsmeade and I was really coming for a book, but my parents will be home soon, so I do have to get home. See you on Sunday" said Ron, sprinting down the grass. Harry watched him go out of sight. He mounted his broom and flew high over the castle. He looped in and out of the rings and he flew over the Forbidden Forest. When he finally returned to the castle, it was twilight. He got dinner and went back to his Common Room. He tried to talk to Parvati but he found out that she was going was still with her sister. He didn't wait for her.  
  
He spent the next few days trying to seek out Parvati, but she seemed to be running away from him. Finially on Friday, he got a hold of her.  
  
"Come on, Parvati, please talk to me" "Harry I can't. I have to go help my sister. Can we talk later?"  
  
"No, I have been trying to talk to you all week but you have been busy. How come you are being so seclusive, all of a sudden?" asked Harry. "Listen I have something to do, so please, go away and leave me alone for a while. I'll talk to you later tonight, around ten. Bye" She turned and started running down a corridor outside to where she ran go sit on the far side of the lake. Harry was really pissed.  
  
"I've had enough of this" said Harry. He grabbed his broom and decided to follow her. It did not take him long to find her. He found her sitting on the edge of the lake. Suddenly she turne around and ran to meet someone. Harry got closer. He noticed that it was the boy from Beauxbatons, the one whom she'd danced with at the Yule Ball, and the one whom she had dated before Harry. As he watched he noticed that she was happy to be with him. He flew around them and landed softly, behind them, covered by bushes. He saw that Parvati was kissing him and soon they were making out on the grass. Suddenly the boy pulled back from her and it all was Harry could do to jump him and beat his ass.  
  
"Parvati, I thought you were seeing that Potter boy. I heard that it was serious. Is it true?" asked the boy.  
  
"Louis, don't believe all the rumors, you hear. But yes, I was with Harry Potter, but only for a while" said Parvati, trying toget him to kiss her.  
  
"So, it's over now?" he asked. His accent isn't as thick as Fluer's is, thought Harry. "Yes. He had a crush on me for the longest time, but when I discovered that you wanted me back I knew that it was time to dump that useless idoit. But come now. Let's not think about it" said Parvati. But the boy still held back.  
  
"Why did you dump him? Wasn't the relationship going good?" he asked. "Because I couldn't hurt him anymore. And I only want you. I didn't like him that much any way. He just hung around me so I said yes. Forget about it. We haven't seen each other for months, and writing letters doesn't satisfy a girl like her boyfriend being right there, alone with her" said Parvati, seductively.  
  
"C'est maginifique!" said the boy as he began to kiss her again. Harry, digusted, mounted his broom and flew away as fast as possible.  
  
When he got to his room, he fell asleep. He had a dream where he ripped the boy apart with a pencil. He woke up feeling a bit disgusted with himself. He knew that this couldn't be solved with violence. He looked at his clock. It was quarter to ten. He decided to go downstairs, which was practically empty except for the people who fell asleep, and he waited by the fire. Parvati came down presently and she came over to him. When she sat down, she tried to give him a kiss but Harry pushed her away.  
  
"What's wrong Harry. I'm all yours now. You can talk to me" she said in her velet voice. "No, Parvati. I can't do this anymore. It's over" said Harry. "What! Harry what are you saying?" siad Parvati, shocked.  
  
"It-is-over" said Harry, annunciating every word. "But why?" said Parvati, shocked. "Because you were lying to me" said Harry. "Harry. I have never lied to you" said Parvati, starting to cry.  
  
There you go again lying to me. Do you deny that you lied to me.?Tell me the truth" said Harry, standing up and fixing her with a cold gaze. "Harry, believe me. I haven't lied to you" said Parvati. "I'm sorry to do this" he said turning away from her and facing the dormitories.  
  
"Hey everyone! Come down stairs! Parvati has something to say to you!" screamed Harry. The Gryffendors woke up and came down still asleep. "Hey Harry, what's up?" asked Colin.  
  
"Parvati is about to tell you that she hasn't lied to me and I will prove her wrong if she lies" said Harry. "Harry, why are you waking up the whole house? This is between you and me" said Parvati, still crying.  
  
"They have a right to know the truth on the count that you are the most popular girl in school. They have the right to know the most popular girl was dumped" said Harry. "Harry!" screamed Parvati.  
  
" No. Now, Parvati, tell me again. Did you or did you not lie to me?"asked Harry. "Harry, I didn't I swear to you that I didn't" said Parvati. "Bullshit!" sneezed a seventh year.  
  
"That's true. What you just said was bullshit. You have lied to me. You have lied to everyone. Especially, Louis" siad Harry. Parvati stood straight. "Stop lying, Harry. Stop this nonsense. Please" said Parvati, pleading. "Shut the fuck up, you lying, cheating bitch!" yelled Harry. "Harry, what did you call me?" asked Parvati. "You heard me. You cheated on me and I saw you" said Harry.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~author's note: Now that was good. I did need some help with that part. I called up a friend, and he helped a lot. I seriously don't know much French names, so I just picked that name. Pretty wicked ending, huh? It is getting better. Stay tuned only two chapters left. Please review. 


	9. The Ends That Changed His Life

Author's note: Hey hente!(that's spanish for people). That was a cliffhanger ending I know, but here is the continuation. This chapter is short, and it will skip ahead a few weeks. Well enjoy and review.  
  
Chapter 9-The Ends That Changed His Life  
  
"What?" asked Parvati, weakly.  
  
"I saw you kissing that boy from Beauxbatons and telling him lies about me and about you. Now, tell me again, did you lie to me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, I did. And I'm sorry-"  
  
"Sorry for what? Sorry that you cheated on me?Or that I found you out?" interrupted Harry.  
  
"No, I'm sorry that I hurt you like that. I never meant for this to happen" cried Parvati.  
  
"Well, it did. And I don't give a fuck about what you wanted to happen. If you didn't want to hurt me, you wouldn't have lied. You would have told the truth" said Harry.  
  
"So why did you do it? You could have just dumped me out there, when you saw me. Why are you humilating me like this?" cried Parvati.  
  
"This is just to show you what it felt like, to betryaed by someone who you thought cared for you. The moment you started kissing that other boy, you betrayed me" said Harry.  
  
"Uhm, excuse me, but can we go back to bed. I mean that this is a personal thing and we shouldn't witness it. The first part, yeah, she did deserve it. But this right here is for you guys only. So we aregoing back to bed" said Seamus.  
  
"Yeah, you are right. You guys can leave now" said Harry. He waited until the whole room was empty, until he started to talk to Parvati.  
  
"Harry, please believe me, I'm truly sorry" cried Parvati.  
  
"Okay, so you are sorry. But this seriously makes me wonder, what else have you done? Did you somehow muniplulate me into asking you to be my girlfriend. Tell me the truth" said Harry, calming down.  
  
"Yes, I did. That day that you asked me to be your girl friend, that wasn't Hermione" she said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"I used a Polyjuice potion, to make you ask me. That's why she seemed so mean and hurtful, it was me. And that's why I showed up right after" said Parvati.  
  
"How can you live with yourself? You have been hurtful and lying, and still you are laughing, and acting like it was nothing. Sounds like you don't have a heart" said Harry.  
  
"I did feel bad about it, but then I remembered the good that came out of it" she said.  
  
"What good? That we got together? Look how that turned out? But you weren't talking about that were you? You had an alterior motive. What was in it for you?" asked Harry.  
  
"You don't wanna know" said Parvati.  
  
"Yeah, I do. You just used my friends and me and I wanna know why" shot back Harry.  
  
"Okay. Over the summer, I was dating Louis. But in August, he dumped me. I promised myself that he would regret it, that he would know what he lost and want me back. I was thinking of things to do, because I really wanted him back. Then at Diagon Alley, I saw you and I knew that you would be perfect. I knew he thought that I would be to heart broken to get with someone else, so I decided to prove him wrong, and who better to do it with? Harry Potter, one of the most famous wizards of all time. That would make him feel bad. But when you never asked me, I decided to use Hermione, but she wouldn't help me, so I came up with the idea of using the Polyjuice potion. When you asked me, I had to figure out how to get him to know. So I anonymously sent him pictures of us. And when I got his letter this week, I knew my plan had work" said Parvati, now no longer crying but looking triumphant.  
  
"So you played me for your own damn reputation and just to a guy who dumped you back? What are you stupid, if a guy dumps you, he doesn't want you anymore. And if you just did what you went through, it means that you have no self-confidence and that you always have to get what you want, no matter who you hurt. Malfoy was right, you do belong in Slytherin" said Harry.  
  
"No Harry, I belong here. Just because I use my brains to get what I want means nothing" said Parvati.  
  
"No it means that you are cunning and you are heartless. I hurt a good friend of mine just because you were jealous. Why did you make me do that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because, if you still liked her my plan wouldn't have worked. I had to get rid of her" said Parvati, maliciously. Harry, just got closer to her and slapped her.  
  
"You deserve what you get. So it's over, Parvati" said Harry, levaing her alone in the Common Room. He got into bed and was about to fall asleep when.  
  
'Hey Harry?" asked Neville.  
  
"What Neville?" replied Harry.  
  
"I-I took the pictures for Parvati, she paid me and she said it was a surprise for you. I didn't know, I am really sorry" he said quietly.  
  
"It's okay, Neville. I don't blame you. Goodnight" said Harry as he fell asleep.  
  
Harry told Ron and Hermione the whole story as soon as they returned. The school buzzed about it for a week, but only the Gryffendors who were there knew the whole story. Harry made sure to stay as far away as possible from Parvati. Soon the gossip died down, and the school returned to normal. Suddenly it was June and it was only three weeks left til the final exams. One day when the three friends had decided to take a much need brake, Ron pulled out a letter.  
  
"So Ron, who is your girlfriend?" asked Hermione.  
  
"None of your business" he replied.  
  
"You're my friend. I am supposed to know your business" Hermione shot back playfully.  
  
"Very funny" he replied.  
  
"Hey Ron, you never told me that she was a Muggle" said Harry looking at the paper.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Ron.  
  
"Thank you for confirming it" said Harry.  
  
"Shit! But seriously, how do you know?" asked Ron.  
  
"That paper. The little character it has, I know it. It's a style called anime" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, it's true. She is a Muggle" said Ron.  
  
"Come on, who is she?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I am not telling" replied Ron.  
  
"Fine, we'll figure it out sooner or later" said Harry. Ron contiued to read his letter. Harry looked at Hermione, and nodded. She nodded back. Harry counted to three with his fingers, and Hermione, began to tickle Ron.  
  
"Hermione!" he laughed.  
  
"Tell me and I'll stop" she laughed back.  
  
"I don't think so!" he shot back. Harry leaned over and grabbed the letter. Hermione saw and stopped tickling Ron.  
  
"So your girlfriend is." said Harry looking and the closing of the letter.  
  
"Harry, no" pleaded Ron.  
  
"Joan" Harry whispered.  
  
"You are dating Joan?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah I am. She and I have been writing to each other. And over Easter break, she and I got together. I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you. You really hurt her you know. You didn't have to stop being her friend like that" said Ron.  
  
"You could have told me" said Harry in low voice.  
  
"I'm sorry about that" apologized Ron.  
  
" It's ok. Just tell her that I am sorry" said Harry. The three friends laid down on the grass in silence.  
  
The finals came and went, leaving everyone in a happy frenzy. The Saturday after, the school was treated to a day in Hogsmeade. Ron said he had something to do so Harry and Hermione would have to go without him. The day went off with out a hitch when suddenly after one in the afternoon, they teachers rushed into Hogsmeade making everyone return to the castle. They announced that Deatheaters had been spotted in the nearby area. It was chaos, everysingle student ran to the castle for their safety. Amidst the chaos, Harry stopped Hermione.  
  
"Harry we need to hurry! We can't talk right now" she yelled over the noise.  
  
"Ron! He doesn't know we have to find him" he said.  
  
"Damn! I forgot. Come on!" she yelled. They had just turned down an alley when.  
  
"Just where do you think you are going?" said a shrill voice. They turned around and saw Professor McGonagall.  
  
" Professor! We have to find Ron" said Harry.  
  
"He'll know where to go. Now come on, we must get to the school" replied the Professor.  
  
"No you don't understand. He's not here in Hogsmeade. He went somewhere. He doesn't know. We have to find him" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, what did he do that for?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"He had to do something. We don't know what. Please let us go find him" pleaded Harry.  
  
"I am going with you. Wait here" she commanded. He told Snape to tell Dumbledore where she was. They began running. After running down three streets, they stopped.  
  
"We don't know where he is!" said Hermione, catching her breath.  
  
"Where could he be?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"I have an idea. I think he's at the cave, where Sirius used to hide" said Harry.  
  
"What is he doing there?" asked Professor McGongall.  
  
"He's with Joan" guessed Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, and now they are both in danger" said Harry. He shot off running toward the cave with Hermione and the Professor on his heels. They were just about to reach the cave when they heard a scream. Harry knew something was wrong so he ran faster. He had just entered the caev when he saw a Death Eater turn around and disapperate. He saw Ron on the floor and a girl holding  
  
"Joan!" he screamed  
  
"Harry! Hermione!" she yelled, as she looked up, her face tearstained.  
  
"Oh my! Mr. Weasley" said the Professor as she reached the entrance.  
  
"Joan what happened?" asked Harry. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm in horror.  
  
"He's-he's dead" said Joan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ author's note: Oh no sorry about that, but I had to. Do you get the title? You just have to think about it, it is kinda self explanatory. A hint for those of you who don't get it, it is about Harry. Stay tuned for the conclusion of "Girl Next Door." Please Review. Bye. 


	10. No Longer the Girl Next Door

Author's note: Here it is, the final chapter. This chapter was written back in December so I have had it ready for like five months. I hope you guys like. I wrote it before the drama of my life started. The previous three chapters are not that descriptive because I have not have had a good life. I hope you guys like it. Please review.  
  
Chapter 10- No Longer the Girl Next Door  
  
It was Monday when the funeral took place. Joan was allowed to stay at the caslte for the the weekend and to come to Ron's funeral, which was held on school grounds. She and Harry stood arm in arm and hand in hand. Harry and Hermione gave wonderful eulogies and Ron's casket was covered with the Gryffiundor banner. Harry felt bad for his two, remaining best friends. He stood in between Joan and Hermione the whole time. Hermione, he knew, cared for Ron deeply but didn't love him as had once thought. He had a feeling though that she was beginning to fall in love with someone else, although he didn't know who. After the ceremony, Paravti approached them.  
  
"Harry?" she asked meekly. Harry felt the anger and pain she had envoked in him, but it went away when he remembered Joan was at his side.  
  
"Yes, Parvati?" he replied, impassively.  
  
"I want to express my condolences to Hermione, and to you. I also want to ask for your forgivness from you. and you, miss" she said, sincerely, nodding to Joan.  
  
"Please, call me Joan. You have done nothing to me, Miss Patail, so I have nothing to forgive" said Joan.  
  
"Yes, you do. Harry cared for you and I dragged him away from you. And Harry, I should not have treated you like I did" she said. Harry remained silent, but Joan spoke up.  
  
"Miss Patail, it's okay. We are just good friends. He was never mine to begin with" she said.  
  
"I still want to apologize. What do you say Harry? Do you forgive me?" asked Parvati, looking at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I reckon I forgive you" said Harry.  
  
" Thank you. I'll leave you alone now" she said, leaving. Hermione followed her into the castle. Harry and Joan stood there for a while longer and then they went inside.  
  
When they reached the entrance hall, Professor McGongall was waiting for them. "Miss Redwood, please follow me. Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you. Mr. Potter, you may return to your Common Room" she said softly. Harry watched as Joan went up stairs with the professor. When Harry lost sight of them, he went back to his Common Room.  
An hour later, Joan came into the Common Room. She stood at the portrait hole alone until she saw Harry sitting on a couch by the fire.  
  
" Mind if I sit here?" she asked. Harry looked up bug-eyed.  
  
" How did you get in?" he asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore brought me here. I am going to stay for the next week" she replied.  
  
" Why are you going to stay here?" asked Harry.  
  
" Because the professor is calling a meeting with my father, the Ambassador to Great Britain, the Prime Minster and the Minster of Magic. I have to wait until they are done" said Joan looking at the fire. They sat there, in silence, on the couch until the whole common room was empty, which was at ten o'clock. Harry finally began to talk to Joan.  
  
"Joan?" he asked.  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"What did you mean earlier when you said that I was never yours?" asked Harry looking at Joan.  
  
" It means what it means. I liked you, but I was never your girlfriend. So you were not mine to lose" said Joan who continued to look at the fire.  
  
" Oh. So what happened with Ron?" asked Harry, feeling depressed that he was treading on dangerous territory.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Joan, tears filling her eyes at the memory of her lost boyfriend.  
  
"Did you. love him?" stuttered Harry. Joan didn't move her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I did. We had a connection. I miss him. We were always to talk. He gave me promise ring. I would have waited for him." said Joan, beginning to cry again. Harry got closer and held her tight.  
  
"Harry, please, don't let go" cried Joan. Harry held her until she quieted down.  
  
When she had calmed down, she spoke up again.  
  
"Harry, I lied to you" she said serenely.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry who was confused.  
  
"When I said that I liked you" Harry's face fell, "I really meant that I loved you" said Joan. Harry sat there silently. After a moment, he spoke up.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.  
  
"Because you seemed like you really loved Parvati. And your letters, they seemed, so distant. I guessed that you were just infatuated with me, if you ever did like me. But I knew my feelings were real. Ron told me that you did care but you never acted on you feelings" said Joan, looking at Harry.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I treated you like you weren't important. When Ron told me that you two were togther, I knew that I did love you. I-I- do love you" said Harry and he kissed Joan gently. Joan pulled back.  
  
"Harry don't" said Joan weakly.  
  
"Why not?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, my boyfriend and your best friend just died. Don't you think that I- you- we are a little vulnerable right now" said Joan, a bit forcefully.  
  
"But I know what I feel is real. I have felt for a long time" he said a bit imploringly.  
  
" Harry, my boyfriend was just murdered before my very eyes. Please stop it" she said as tears welled up in her eyes again. Harry continued to look at her.  
  
"Please give me time. I need time to sort out my head. and my heart" said Joan.  
  
"I'll wait" said Harry, steadily  
  
"I need to go to bed" said Joan, hurriedly going up stairs. Harry sat on the couch a little longer, then he went up to bed.  
  
When he got to his room, he was shocked to see Ron's bed with the curtains opened. He was hurt by the loneliness that enswamped him. He got into bed and fell asleep.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning, hoping that everything was a dream, a cruel dream. Unfortunately, when he opened his curtains, he saw Ron's empty bed. He slowly got out of bed, changed, and went down stairs to the Common Room. Ginny was sitting in a corner, looking out the window. No one said anything to her and Harry thought that it was best to leave her alone for the time being. Harry walked out of the portrait hole and went down to the Great Hall. Up and down the Gryffindor table, the Gryffindors wore the same expression of shock and sadness mixed into one. Harry sat queitly and just looked at his empty plate. When he looked up at the professors' table, he was surprised to see to Dumbledore's and McGonagall's chairs empty. The next few days passed by like a dream. He rarely talked to Joan. Then on Thursday morning, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please follow me" she said softly. Harry stood and followed without a word. She led him to Proffessor Dumbledore's office. When he entered, he saw Joan and a somber-looking man standing next to her. When Proffessor Dumbledore saw Harry, he stood and greeted him warmly.  
  
"Please sit down Harry" said the professor. Harry sat down opposite Dumbledore and next to Joan.  
  
"Harry this is Ambassador Phillip Redwood, Joan's father" said Dumbledore, pointing to the man next to Joan.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Harry. I wish that we could have met under different circumstances" said the ambassador. Harry nodded his greetings.  
  
"Very well. Harry, if you please, tell us what happened on Saturday. I know this is hard but please try" said Dumbledore. Harry turned and looked at Joan. She just kept her head down. Harry began his sad tale. All the time, he looked at Joan out of the corner of his eye. She nevered flinched, even at the mention of Ron's name. He ended with,  
  
" I don't know what curse was used because I wasn't there." Harry just put his head down.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. Joan, I am very sorry to do this to you but I have to. Please stand up and turn around" said the professor. Joan complied obediently.  
  
"Don't worry this won't hurt" he said as he pointed his wand to back of her head. "Now I want you to think back to what happened before the Death Eater appeared" said Dumbledore. He murmured a spell and light came out of his wand and light came out of Joan's mouth and eyes making it seem like a movie, an unpleasant movie. Ron and Joan were talking about school when the Death Eater appeared, then he said the deadly words "Avada Kedavra." The Death Eater disappeared and Harry and Hermione ran in with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Professor Dumbledore said the counter-spell and Joan sank into her armchair, crying. Harry sat there, starring at the space where Ron's last moment was played out. He turned at looked at Joan. He saw her father put his arm around her. This seemed strangely familiar to Harry. He turned and looked at Dumbledore. His eyes gave Harry a knowing look and said,  
  
"Harry, please take Joan back to Gryffindor Tower." Harry nodded his head and took Joan back to the tower. He took her up to his room and gave her some water. Joan drank the water and fell asleep on his bed. Harry sat down next to her and smoothed her hair. He studied her face. It had seemed mature and grown up when he had met her , but now it seemed childish and innocent. Then it struck him that was the face in the dream he had had when he had first met her. He understood it now; he was supposed to help her get through this. He looked at her face an saw not just innocence and pain, but also fear. He whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, I will protect you always, with my heart and my head." He kissed her on the forehead and he fell asleep beside her.  
  
When he woke up, he no longer felt Joan next to him. He opened his eyes and began to look for her. He found her sitting on the window ledge, talking to Hedwig. Harry sat up, when he saw her, astonished.  
  
" Er, Joan? Why are you talking to my owl?" he asked skeptically. Joan looked up.  
  
" I sometimes talk to animals because they listen and you know they understand because it is seen in their eyes" she replied sadly as she petted Hedwig.  
  
"Your owl is very sympathetic. I can see it in her eyes" she continued, getting a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"She was always helpful. Uhm, are you okay?" he asked softly.  
  
"No but I'll get through" she said and she started humming a song as she looked out the window. Harry sat up and looked at Joan.  
  
"What are you humming?" asked Harry, after a moment.  
  
"A muggle song called, 'Never Had A Dream Come True'" she said.  
  
"Sounds depressing" said Harry. "It's not; it's bittersweet. It really calms me down" rebutted Joan.  
  
"What calms you down? Humming or talking to animals?" asked Harry as he walked over to her. "Just humming or plain old listening to music. I don't usually have the opportunity to talk to animals" she replied as she smiled weakly. "Can you sing me some, please?" asked Harry. "Alright then." She cleared her throught and began.  
  
Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time. and so my road can never be, cus' yesterday is all that fills my mind. There's no use looking back or wondering. How it could be now or might have been. Oh, this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.  
  
Joan finished and continued to look out the window. Harry was somewhat amazed. That song felt like it was written using his thoughts, because that is exactly like he felt.  
  
"Is that the whole song?" asked Harry when he recovered his voice.  
  
"No, it's just the second verse" said Joan.  
  
"Maybe you could sing it to me sometime" said Harry.  
  
"Sometime before we leave" said Joan.  
  
"When do you leave?" asked Harry.  
  
"The same day as you."  
  
"Great. We can leave together. We can talk and everything-what's wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, I'm not returning to Pivet Drive. I am returning to America. We leave for London tomorrow. We leave for America on Saturday morning" said Joan, saddness creeping into her voice.  
  
"You're not even staying for the End of the Term Feast?" asked Harry, very depressed.  
  
"No. We leave at noon," after a pause "I'm sorry" she said as a tear fell down her cheek. Harry came over and put his arm around her. Joan leaned against him. They didn't move until she spoke up.  
  
"I have to pack" she standing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to get food. So you want some?' he asked. "No" she replied as she left the room.  
  
Harry went to the Great Hall and got juice and a biscuit. He finsihed and went oustide to look for Hermione. He found her sitting on the grass.  
  
"Hey" he said.  
  
"Hey back. Are you okay?" she asked as he sat down. "Yep. You know Joan's leaving" he asked starring into the lake. "Yeah she told me this morning. I'm going to miss her. She is really nice. I like her" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I will too" he said. They sat in silence. After a while, Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Do you love her?" she asked. Harry continued to look at the lake.  
  
"Yeah, I do" replied Harry after a pause.  
  
"Does she love you?" she prompted.  
  
"She did. I'm not sure about now" said Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, she-I- I don't know. She hasn't told me anything. And I don't have any guesses" he said.  
  
"She's not ready. She needs time" said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Ginny, standing there. She sat down next to them.  
  
"Hey Gin. What do you mean? She doesn't have time" said Harry.  
  
"She has one night. You'll see" replied Ginny, somewhat surely. She laid down on the grass. Harry turned and looked at her. She looked like she had a plan or a secret and she wouldn't tell.  
  
"Good ol'Gin. Always the optimist" said Harry. "Who says I'm being optimistic?" she rebutted. "Harry, stop pumping her for information" said Hermione and Harry shut up. "Well, I'm going to do some reading. See you both later" said Hermione after a moment. She stood up and walked back to the castle.  
  
"There's something different about her" said Harry, smiling. Ginny roller her eyes. "She is falling in love. Can't you see it? You already went through that" she said. "With whom? Who is she falling in love with?" asked Harry, surprised.  
  
"I don't know. But don't you dare try and find out. She'll kill you. Just be patient and she will tell you, when she is ready" she replied. "Why are you being so damn philosophical?" asked Harry. "Calm down. I'm just being honest" said Ginny indigently. "Whatever. Let's go back upstairs" said Harry, standing up and walking back to the castle. Ginny stood and followed him.  
  
Harry didn't see Joan all night. Ginny sat at the window, talking to Colin. Hermione was shut up in her room. Harry just sat there, on the couch until he was tired and went to sleep. He woke up around midnight and he couldn't fall asleep again. So he just went down stairs and sat on the couch. He was alone, until.  
  
"Harry?" Harry turned around and saw Joan, in her pajamas. "Joan. I didn't hear you. Why are you up?" asked Harry. "Just dreading the dawn" she replied as she sat down next to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to leave. I feel safe here. But it is foolish to feel safe. There is no safe place, anymore" she said in a soft voice, starring into the empty fireplace. "There is always a safe place, you just haven't found it yet" said Harry. But, even though he had said it, he hadn't believed it.  
  
"Don't lie to me. Everything has a consequence. Nothing is safe. It's stupid, really. We fight for peace. Or we fight to end all fighting. But is it worth it? It peace at the expense of the blood of innocents worth it?" asked Joan.  
  
"You're right. But I think it depends from person to person. I really don't know" said Harry. "You probably think that I'm crazy. But I don't want to leave. I don't want to return to a world on the brink of war. But it kinda is the same here, isn't it? What are we fighting for?" said Joan. "I don't know. I think everybody fights for what they think is right" siad Harry. "Good point. I don't wanna talk about that. It's too depressing. I wanna talk about us" she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry, trying to keep his voice in check.  
  
"We will still be friends, right? I can't stand to lose you're friendship" said Joan, reaching for his hand and looking into his eyes. Harry felt his heart sinking.  
  
"Of course"-Joan looked relieved-"but don't you want to be more than friends?" asked Harry. Joan pulled her hands and eyes from Harry.  
  
"Harry, please" she whispered. "No, listen. I love you" he said.  
  
"No!" she pleaded.  
  
"I love you and I know you love me. What's wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm scared. That's why" said Joan.  
  
"Don't be scared of me. I-"  
  
"It's not you I'm afraid of" she interrupted.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" he asked. "I'm afraid of being hurt again. I did love you and you went and fell for Pavarti. That hurt me. I loved Ron, too. And he hurt me in a way that I never want to be hurt again" cried Joan.  
  
"I won't hurt you, I promise" said Harry. "I want to believe you. My head says no, but my heart says yes. I don't know which to listen to" said Joan tears falling down her face.  
  
"Listen to your heart, Joan. Please give us a chance. Give me another chance" said Harry. "I-I love you. And I will always have a special place for you in my heart. But I know that we can't last. We are of two different worlds" said Joan.  
  
"I don't care. We can make it work" said Harry. Joan put her finger to his lips and said.  
  
"Let's enjoy the what we have now. Let's enjoy the moment." She hugged him tightly and they sat on the couch for a while. After an hour, Joan began to fall asleep.  
  
"I think we should go to bed" she said through a yawn. "Good idea" replied Harry, sleepily. They walked up the staircase to their room and went their separate ways.  
  
Harry had a dream that night. He dreamt that he and Joan were dancing together. She was a beautiful dress of white satin with delicate embroidery on the bodice. They danced they whole night together. When he woke up, he hoped that this dream would come true. He got out of bed, changed and went downstairs. Hermione spent the whole of breakfast in the library. Then she spent the rest of the afternoon in her room with Joan. Professor McGongall had told him that he and Hermione would be able to go to the train station with Joan and her father. He decided to go outside and read. He had just begun to read Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring before Christmas but had not touched it. He sat outside, under a tree and began to read. He was juts about to get to the tenth chapter when Hermione came to him and told him it was time to go. He pocketed his book and went to the Entrance Hall where Joan and Ambassador Redwood were waiting.  
  
"Hello sir. Joan" said Harry and Hermione bowing their heads in greetings. Joan and her father did the same. Dumbledore came and told them that the carriage had arrived. They had a quiet drive to station and they arrived quickly. Ambassador Redwood went inside after saying goodbye to everyone and promising to bring up what had happened to the American Senate and House of Representatives. Joan said goodbye to Hermione and Dumbeldore and they left Joan and Harry alone on the platform.  
  
"Guess this is it, huh?" said Joan.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Be safe. I love you" said Harry.  
  
"I love you, too. Don't worry about me, I can protect myself. Hold up, I have something for you" she said digging into her bag. She pulled out a rectangular package.  
  
"What is this?" asked Harry.  
  
"A present for you, to remember me by. Don't open it yet. Open it tomorrow on the train" she said, grinning. She kissed him.  
  
" Goodbye. I love you" said Joan.  
  
"I love you, too" said Harry. Joan blew him a kiss and boarded the train. Harry waved goodbye. He turned and went back to the school in the carriage.  
  
That night Harry and Hermione began to pack before the feast. The feast this year was worse than last year for the two friends. This time the tragedy was all too close and too real for them. They both sat together and were quiet the whole time. They ate quietly and left the feast even before the dessert had appeared. They fell asleep quickly and woke up early the next morning. Harry was dressed and all ready to go when everyone else had just begun to wake up. Harry grabbed his things after breakfast and boarded the carriages with Hermione. Nobody really talked to them on the platform or as the boarded the train. Harry and Hermione found an empty compartment and moved in. As the train began to move Hermione fell asleep and Harry began to read.  
  
It was after the food cart had passed when Harry had remembered Joan's package. He pulled it out and opened it. It was a little wooden box that had a thunderbolt with Harry's initals carved into it. He saw a note and he read it.  
  
Hey Harry! Sorry I never sang that song for you but this is better. You can listen to it whenever you want. Use it to remember me by. -With all my love, Joan.  
  
Harry smiled and opened the little box. A small projection of Joan appeared, it smiled and began to sing. He listened intently.  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
'Til the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby.  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
Apart of me will always be.  
  
Apart of me will always be with you.  
  
Harry smiled. He was about to close the box when.  
  
"Hey Harry! When you fall for someone new, you can throw this away" said Joan's projection as it winked and disappeared. Harry smiled and fell asleep.  
THE END ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Did you like it? I'm sorry if you don't understand some things. For those of you wondering what happened to Pavarti, she will rot in her dismay! Just kidding. To find out what really happens, read the Harry Potter books. Now to my thanks: Thank you to God and everyone involved in my life and to those who inspire me (mainly,J.K. Rowling and J.R.R.Tolkien). I didn't have the whole song because it is hella long. I just put the last chorus. This is my, Joan-Lita Nabberrie's, last story so thank you*bows deeply*. "And so goodnight." 


End file.
